Dreaminly
by GingerAlien
Summary: He saw him sitting in that bar he comes to everyday after work...they start talking and NOT dating...
1. First Meeting

**Note:** _This story is not written by me. I just wanted to share it with you. So I hope you have fun reading it :-)_

**BUSINESS MEN ARE SEXY **

Jeremy have had a long day at work. It didn't get better when his boss had told him that he would probably have to work longer every day the next week as there were some things coming in that had to be finished. Why was he always the one doing everything while his colleagues went home at 4pm sharp with the nice reason that they had kids to take care of? Jeremy was jealous of them. He was 23 years old and had no one in his life - not even a person he had a crush on.

When he finally had been able to leave the desire for a drink was really bad. So he slowly made his way over to one of the bars close to his work. He never went there before, but right now he just wanted a drink and then go home. His couch or even bed sounded so promising right now. When he opened the door to the bar he realized that it was a restaurant and a bar. Lots of business men were sitting at tables, discussing stuff.

Jeremy made his way over to the bar and sat down, looking around a little before the bartender came over. "A vodka with orange juice please." Jeremy said with a smile and the bartender left him. Usually Jeremy never drank alcohol, but when he did he prefered vodka over a beer or such. He turned around and let his eyes wander over the people.

One of the business men at the table close to him got his attention. He was explaining something and used his hands for it. His suit was just right for his body and then he smiled and Jeremy thought that his world stopped turning for a second. Damn, that guy was hot. Jers eyes slowly went over his body and when Jeremy realized what he was doing he blushed. He never had felt such a way for another person - and he had never thought he could. He really, really wanted to get to know the stranger, but the guy probably didn't even see him at the bar.

The bartender touched his arm and Jer flinched before he turned around and accepted his drink. He was too shy to turn around again, feeling like a stalker and scared that the guy would see him looking. The guy probably would think Jeremy was crazy and not look at him for the rest of the evening, but Jer didn't want that. He swallowed and tried to stay calm. For now he would keep his look at the bar. So before he could turn around again to look at the stranger he started to read the labels of the alcohol bottles behind the bar. He could hear movement behind him, probably the table where the guy had been sitting, but he wouldn't turn around - not now, not before he wasn't sure that the guy had left.

As much as he hated his job sometimes, or well mostly his boss who was ironically his father, times like these were the ones Drew felt like he was at his element. He was good at what he did and mostly just to prove his father wrong and prove him that he was able to be responsible and a businessman just like he wanted him to be. That's why Drew always took care of all the public relations of McIntyre Industries as well as all the marketing campaigns and dinners and meetings like these.

Just as always, Drew sealed the deal with the men that came all the way from Chicago since the beginning of their dinner. The rest was just pure fun and Drew was no one to deny that ever. As a matter of fact, after this meeting he'd arranged another kind of meeting with a guy. That was Drew in a nutshell. Work and fooling around were basically his life and he had no problem about it. He was 22 and this was the time where he was supposed to enjoy life and make the best out of it.

The dinner ended and Drew had to take care of all of the expenses of course by using his father's company credit card. The rest of the businessmen went off to take a cab to their hotels or probably somewhere else if they wanted to continue the party. Normally Drew would join them just to make them feel special and attended, but not tonight. Sometimes he'd even went to strip clubs, pretending to enjoy the show just to get some men sign the papers for their deal.

Drew thanked their waitress and left the table. He looked down to his phone and was about to text this guy he was about to meet and tell him to be at his apartment, but he looked up for just one second and that's all it took. Drew stopped and stared at a guy sitting alone at the bar. Drew's eyes scanned him from head to toe and he had to admit that guys like the one there weren't his type, but there was just something about him. He looked down at his phone then shook his head and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket. He sat down a couple of stools away from him and ordered himself a gin and tonic.

Drew turned to the boy and smiled at him, his perfect charming smile. "Looks like we're both alone here" He said with a slight chuckle, waiting to see if he wasn't being intruding or anything. Just waiting for his reaction.

Jeremy took a sip of his vodka when he saw someone sitting down from the corner of his eyes. He looked over for a second before he nearly coughed. It was the good looking business guy from earlier. Jeremy tried to look busy with his glass in his hands but then the guy turned to him and smiled. Damn, that smile was addictive. He turned to look at the guy.

"Yeah, looks like we're both alone." He answered and could have hit himself on the head. Really? That was the best answer he could come up with? God…why had he never flirted before? The guy probably thought he was crazy. Jeremy smiled and took another sip of his drink, hoping it would help him to stay calm. "Even though I am sure we could change that." Ah, better. Jeremy bit his lips.

Drew couldn't help but chuckle at the other boy's reaction and reply. Well maybe he wasn't gay and wasn't really interested. It didn't mean that Drew wasn't going to at least try. The bartender handed him his drink and he sipped it. When he heard the last words that came out of the guy's mouth he cocked his eyebrow and smirked. This had to be an invitation for Drew to sit next to him. The blonde grabbed his drink and sat right next to the boy. "I'm Drew. Drew McIntyre" He offered his hand for a handshake.

Jeremy tried to not blush when the guy sat down right next to him with his drink in his hands and a smirk on his face. He felt like a teenager right now - no knowledge of flirting at all and just trying to not make a fool out of himself. When the guy told him his name - Drew - Jeremy smiled. "Jeremy Nolan!" He said and shook Drews hand. He had great hands…god, concentrate Jeremy. "It's nice to meet you, Drew." He just had to try how his name sounded in his voice. He liked it.

Drew nodded and grinned when he felt the other's hand. Maybe the handshake lasted a little bit longer that they normally did. "Likewise, Jeremy" He said and took a sip from his drink, rather flirty. There was just something very charming about Jeremy that draw Drew in. "I'm sorry, but I do this weird thing and try to guess what your life is" He took another sip from his drink and pursed his lips together, analyzing Jeremy. Maybe Drew was a bit too tipsy from all the drink he already had before. "Okay so you're probably on a rock band who's here at the city on tour but you were tired of all the groupies and decided to escape and get a drink" A proud smile on Drew's face. "Am I right?"

Jeremy watched Drew when he tried to analyze him. He had to chuckle as he felt weird being watched like that, but then he just bit his lips and followed Drews eyes. When he said that he was probably from a rock band, Jeremy had to laugh. "Sorry." He mumbled and then took a sip of his drink so he wouldn't laugh again. "No, not on a rock band. I don't even think I can sing or play any instrument. But I love rock music." He shrugged. "I am boring next to that fantasy." Jer smiled at Drew. "Want to guess again? I think I know what you are doing. I mean…I saw you with your customers or whatever at the table earlier, so I guess you are some kind of business man. A sexy one, I have to add." What was that vodka doing with him?

Drew pouted when he failed at his guess. He almost failed every single time he tried to to that, but that always gave them the chance to break the ice and just talk about themselves. "I give up, honestly. That was my best guess" Drew shrugged and sipped his drink once more. He heard Jeremy's guess about him and he was right, which also meant he'd noticed him before when he was with the businessmen. Then he called him sexy and he knew Jeremy was definitely not straight. "You'd make a very sexy rock star, for what it's worth" Drew pointed out and laughed. "But yeah, I'm a Marketing and PR manager at the family company" Drew said nonchalantly and added "And obviously take care of all the drunk and pervy businessmen that come to town"

Jeremy chuckled when he saw Drews pout. He looked adorable like that. "I am sure you will be disappointed, but I am just an engineer in a company right on the other side of the street." Jer shrugged and wished he would be a rock star with lots of stories to tell. Right now he felt like he was just boring - probably totally nothing for Drew. When Drew told him that he would make a sexy rock star, Jer really blushed. He wasn't used to compliments like this. "Thanks." He said and grinned. "Marketing and PR manager? Sounds like more fun than my job. And I am sure it can be fun to take care of all the drunk and pervy business men, or?"

Drew opened his eyes widely. "Engineer?" He was impressed. Being an engineer meant that Jeremy had to be really smart. "I'm sure your job is fun" He said with a smile and taking a sip from his drink, finishing it and ordering another round. Drew noticed the way Jeremy looked so cute when he blushed and bit down on hos bottom lip. "I gotta say it's fun and interesting" The boy nodded and grabbed his new drink, playing with the mini straw. "That's what I love for honestly. Nights like this" he confessed with a shake of his head. Things could get crazy sometimes, but they were always fun. "The whole point is to get them to sing some stupid papers and the rest if pure amusement"

Jeremy nodded when Drew asked about his job again. "Yes, engineer." He said and raised his eyebrows. There was nothing special about a job like his, was there? "Nah, most of the time it's boring. We have some interesting days, and I love my job none the less, but most of the time it's the same stuff every day." He shrugged. When Drew ordered another drink for him, he smiled. "Thank you." He said and took a sip of his new drink. "And why didn't you join them for their amusement today? I mean I am sure you usually leave the place with them and spend some more time on parties with them, or?"

Drew would be lying if he didn't think that nerdy guys were kinda hot. And apparently Jeremy was one of them, even when he didn't' look like a typical nerd. "The fact that you love it is good enough" And boy, Drew knew about learning to love your job. Mainly forced at first, he'd come to terms with his job and come to love it. He actually enjoyed working at McIntyre Industries. The only thing he didn't like was his boss. "No problem" He took a sip from his drink and almost choked at the next question. "huh?" He said and suddenly remembered what plans he had. "I do, but I just… I wasn't feeling it tonight. They had their own thing going on and they were probably going to go to a strip club or something. Totally not my thing. At leas not the ones they go to" And maybe Drew was letting a bit too much information out. "What about you?" He asked with a nudge. "A date stood you up" He said teasingly.

Jeremy nodded when Drew said that the fact that he loved his job was good enough. It really was. Other people had to go to a work that they hated every day just so they wouldn't be hungry and could pay their rent. Jeremy had it easier there. He loved what he was doing - even if it was boring sometimes. "So strip clubs aren't your thing? Or just strip clubs with girls?" He asked without a second thought. But then he realized what he had just asked and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't want to be so forward." he said. "Oh I wish I would have had a date, but no. I just came here for drowning my stress and then going home." He smiled at Drew. "And now I already drink one drink more than planned. You see my plans change fast."

Drew tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Girls" he said plainly. "Girls aren't my thing" And there he was, confessing it all to a guy he just met like 10 minutes ago. Well Drew wasn't one to waste time. He just waited for Jeremy's reaction and to see if Drew's guesses were right about his new friend's sexuality. Though, his gaydar had never failed him before. "Next time you wanna drown your stress and go home, you should call me" He said, maybe sounding a bit more forward than Jeremy, but that was just normal Drew behavior. "Maybe it's your lucky night?" He said with a smirk. "Life always finds ways to spice things up"

Jeremy smiled at Drew and nodded. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't have fun in such a strip club as well." He took a sip of his vodka and tried to think of the last time he had seen a girl naked. Or half naked. His ex girlfriend. No, it hadn't be a turn on for him - not at all. Probably because he was gay. "And what would you do if I would call you instead of going out for drinks?" He asked Drew. "How would you help me forget my stress?" He was seriously curious what Drew would do to help him forget. "Maybe it's my lucky night, I don't know." Jer looked at his glass. Yes, maybe life was giving him something back right now.

Drew couldn't help but grin widely when Jeremy basically confessed he wasn't into girls either. That meant Drew had a lot of chances on taking Jeremy home tonight. As they said earlier, plans always change. Drew moved closer to Jeremy and placed a hand on the boy's thigh. "A nice massage always work with stress" He moved his hand closer to Jeremy's crotch. Over the counter, it seemed as if Drew wasn't doing anything. His smile and behavior was normal. He sipped his drink again and smirked. He raised his glass. "For Luck" He said and clashed his glass with Jeremy's.

When Drew told him that a nice massage always worked with stress, Jeremy swallowed. Okay…so this wasn't just a harmless flirt for the other guy? He bit his lips and when Drew moved his hand closer to his crotch, Jeremy slowly put his hand on Drews and moved it away again. "I think I can live without that kind of massage." He said and suddenly didn't feel that good anymore. He had thought that Drew wasn't like that - but it seemed like he wasn't really lucky. He drank a sip when Drew clashed their glasses together and thought about what he would do now. Just leave and go home?

Drew was shocked, to say the least. He wasn't used to being rejected by guys. He always got them eating right from his hand, but it seemed like Jeremy wasn't interested. Drew clenched his jaw and squeezed his glass, not too hard to crush it, but he was offended. "Sure you can find some other ways" He knew not every single guy was in search of just hook ups and one night stands like Drew was and clearly Jeremy was one of them. Though now that he knew that he didn't want him that way, Drew was going to try until he finally got him. Drew took a deep breath to calm himself and smiled back at jeremy, as if nothing had happened. "So you're from here? big old New York?"

Jeremy was fascinated how fast Drew was giving up. He didn't have a lot experiences with guys like Drew, but he knew that they didn't give up easily. Drew seemed to accept that he didn't want him right now though. Even if he would never get to know why. Being a virgin was something that embarrassed Jeremy. He felt bad because of it. All of his friends had an active sex life and he had his hand. But yeah. "Yes, I am from New York. Born and raised here. The only time I spend away from here was College." Jeremy smiled. "And you? New Yorker by birth as well?" He looked at the other guy and hoped he wouldn't stop talking to him.

"Where did you go to college?" If he wasn't going to get sex, he might as well have some decent conversation with the guy. He seemed nice enough and not boring. Drew felt his phone buzzing, probably the guy he was going to meed with, but he ignored it. "Totally" He said with a nod and drinking from his glass. "I went to college here. Columbia" Of course the son of the great Richard McIntyre had to go to an Ivy League school and the same he'd went to.

Jeremy blushed a little when Drew asked him about college. He still couldn't believe it himself. "Harvard." He said with a grin and looked at Drew. "My grandparents paid for Harvard. And I loved it there." Jer knew that this sounded like an arrogant rich boy, but he wasn't like that. Growing up in Bushwick had shown him how hard life could be and he had fought a lot for the things he had now. "Columbia is great. It was my second choice." He said and smiled at Drew. He looked at the clock and sighed a little. Then looked back at Drew. "I probably stop you from going somewhere else right now, and I kind of think I should go home now." He said with a sad tone. He really didn't want to leave Drew, but as the guy probably still wanted to find someone for sex and Jer was slowly getting tired - and tipsy if he wouldn't stop drinking vodka - he thought it would be for the best.

If Drew was impressed before, he was more even now after hearing that Jeremy had graduated from Harvard. "Nice" He said with a grin and then heard how he said his grandparents had paid for his education. This wasn't a shocker. A lot of people got rich family that could afford paying college without any type of scholarships. Just like his dad payed for his college. "Columbia is great, but Harvard is better. Though it'd be nice to see you around campus" The fact that Jeremy turned him down didn't mean he was going to stop flirting. It was in his nature. Drew kind of expected Jeremy to want to leave soon and he was saying that now. "Sure. I get it" He said with a nod and finished off his drink. He gave his credit card to the bartender and smiled to Jeremy. "My treat" Or it was more like his father's. "It was nice meeting you, Jeremy Nolan"

"Why didn't you go to Harvard then?" Jeremy asked and smiled at Drew. "Yeah, it would've been nice if you would have seen me on campus." Jeremy thought back to his time in Harvard and had to grin. He had still believed that he was heterosexual. It had been a long time until he checked that he was actually gay. "Thank you, Drew. That's really nice." He smiled at Drew - it was really nice of him to pay his drinks. "It was nice meeting you, too. Drew McIntyre." He got up and looked at the other one, smiling a little sad at Drew. Maybe it wasn't meant to be for Jeremy. Maybe he would never find the right guy for himself.

"I wanted to stay in the city" Drew said simply. As a matter of fact, Drew never really thought about going to college. Not with the mess of a life he had when he was in high school. He just didn't know how, but his father made some arrangement for him to go to college. Years later, he was thankful for that because probably Drew would be in a much worse place right now. "No problem" he said as he stood up and fixed his suit, smiling at Jeremy. He was about to leave then he stopped and turned back to Jeremy. "Hey" He said and chuckled. "You may not wan to, but maybe we can exchange numbers?" He raised his eyebrows and slipped out his phone. "You know, just for drinks. Nothing more"

When Drew fixed his suit, Jeremys view went back on his body and he swallowed. Why did Drew look so good in a suit? That really wasn't okay. He smiled softly. When Drew asked if they could exchange numbers, Jer thought about it for a second. "Sure, we can exchange numbers." He said and then added: "Just for drinks." He grinned and gave Drew his phone and typed his number in Drews phone. He was sure that he wouldn't call. He would wait and see if Drew would really call or text him. "Have a nice night, Drew." He said and then went to leave.

When Drew grabbed Jeremy's phone, he nodded and chuckled again. He placed his hand on his heart, as if he was making a promise. "Just drinks" Well if Jeremy didn't want sex, which was still a shocker for him, they could maybe be friends? or something else? He didn't know yet, but he had to find out anyways. Drew handed back Jer's phone and grabbed his. "You too, Jeremy" Drew patted Jeremy's arm a couple of times and left the place, climbing into a cab and going to his apartment.


	2. The right number

**Texts**

**Drew:Jeremy?**

**Drew:Just checking if you indeed gave me your right number.**

_Jer:I indeed gave you my right number._

_Jer:So hi Drew. Drew:Great! You never know._

**Drew:Hey. How are you?**

_Jer:I actually didn't think you would text or call, so I had no fear._

_Jer:I am fine right now, little bored as my friend just cancelled our meeting, but yeah. And you?_

**Drew:Why? If is asked for your digits, it meant I wanted to call or text you at some point.**

**Drew:Bored at work as well. That's a bummer.**

_Jer:I don't know. I never got asked for my number and I always heard those stuff about never calling, so...yeah._

_Jer:Poor you. Bored at work is bad._

**Drew:Never?! I'm glad I'm your first then?**

**Drew:Yeah :( Since we're bored and don't have plans, we should do something.**

_Jer:Nope, never. Actually you were the first guy to actually flirt with me before knowing me._

_Jer:Don't you have to finish work first?_

**Drew:I don't get why never flirted with you before...**

**Drew:Sorry if I was too forward then.**

**Drew:Well yeah, but I meant later.**

_Jer:I don't know why. Probably because I don't actually look that gay? Idk._

_Jer:You weren't too forward. It's okay._

_Jer:Sure, I'm free later. What do you want to do?_

**Drew:I knew you were gay the second I saw you or I had a feeling about it.**

**Drew:Good. I don't know. Dinner? I now this awesome place with the best fish tacos in town.**

_Jer:Really good gaydar then, hmm?_

_Jer:Dinner? Like in a date?_

**D:Perfect. It's never failed me.**

**D:No. Just a dinner?**

_J:I wish mine would be that good._

_J:And there I thought you would give me another first._

**D:Years of using it and experience.**

**D:You want it to be like a date?**

_J:Maybe one day mine will be good as well._

_J:I don't think you are the kind of boy who does dates, are you?_

**D:Hopefully. **

**D:Not really...**

_J:See...so it doesn't matter what I want, does it?_

**D:No, wait. I didn't meant to sound like a douche.**

_J:It's just a fact, right? If you don't do dates, why should you do it with me?_

**D:I said it wasn't going to be a date. Just dinner and drinks.**

_J:Yeah, I know...I think I have time._

**D:If you want to go. No pressure.**

_J:I wouldn't let you pressure me into something I don't want - no worries._

**D:So that's a yes? I'm confused now.**

_J:Yes, it's a yes. But if anyone asks me I will say it's a date :P!_

**D:Okay...**

**D:[Adress] Meet me here at 730 pm?**

_J:I will be there. Dresscode?_

**D:It's not that fancy.**

_J:Okay. I will be there then. Can't wait._

**D:See you later, Jeremy.**

_J:See you._


	3. Not A Date

**NOT A DATE**

All the time it toof for Drew to get ready, He kept telling himself that this wasn't a date. Even when Jeremy said it was, it wasn't. Drew just didn't do dates at all. Yeah, Jeremy was a nice and different guy from who the blonde would normally hang out with, but that didn't change the fact that Drew wasn't good with commitment. He wasn't looking for a boyfriend nor someone to go on dates with. He was happy with his life as it was. Very happy… or at least that's what he kept telling himself. The boy shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror, looking great as always.

Drew left his building and as always there was some cab right outside. He gave the driver the address and in less than 10 minutes he was at the restaurant. He decided to go right inside. If he waited outside, it was only going to help to the fact that Jeremy thought this was a date, when it wasn't. He was just going to keep it casual. He ordered himself a beer and waited for the other boy to arrive.

Jeremy got ready for the dinner with Drew and thought about what to wear all the time. Drew had written that it wasn't something fancy, so he had his favorite jeans on his bed. At the end he decided on a black jeans who brought out his ass - Jer was proud of his ass - and a simple white shirt with short sleeves. He took one of his leather jackets with him if it would get cold. And then left to go to the restaurant where they would meet.

He knew Drew had written that it was no date, but it was too much fun to tease the other one with it and Jeremy had actually hoped it was a date. He would see what the evening would bring to him. When he arrived at the restaurant he went inside and looked for Drew. He saw him sitting at a table, drinking a beer. His outfit close to Jers outfit - just no leather jacket and he really couldn't say if the jeans was bringing out Drews ass as he was sitting on it. He walked over to the table and smiled at Drew. "Hey Drew."

Drew was sipping his beet when he saw Jeremy walking towards the table. He looked nice and Drew smiled. "Hey" He said, still trying to make all of this sound as casual as he could. "Glad you could make it" He looked down at his watch. "And just in time" He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm starving. Let's order already" Again, this was all just about food and drinks, so they could order now. He waved to the waiter that brought him the beer earlier and Drew looked down at his menu, but already knowing what he was going order. "I'll have 5 fish tacos and some ceviche as a snack for both of us" One they were both done with ordering, Drew looked back up to Jeremy. "How's work?" Normal friend talk, right?

Jer sat down at the table and smiled at Drew. "Impatient, hmm?" He said when Drew ordered right away. He ordered his drink. Drew seemed nervous, but Jer wouldn't ask him about it. Maybe he would find out why in the next hours. He didn't know. If Drew wouldn't eat really fast and then leave again without spending more time than necessary with Jeremy. "Work is normal. Had to work a little longer nearly every day the last week as we weren't enough people for the work my boss accepted, but yeah. I am used to that. And I get paid for it, so it's okay." He took a sip from his coke when the waitress brought it. "And how's work for you? How was your week?"

Drew half smiled, feeling a bit guilty that he seemed a bit impatient. He just had to calm down and relax. "Hungry" He said with a nod and looked back up to the waiter. The blonde focused on paying attention to Jeremy's words. Not his face nor his eyes nor his body now his smile. Just whatever he was talking about Work, that was a good topic. "I guess there's a good part and a bad part of it" He commented, not really sure what to say. That's why he didn't do this kind ofmeetings, he didn't know how to behave. Though this wasn't a date. He could just behave normally, no pressure. "It was okay?" Drew said, not so convinced himself of his own answer. Drew had to shake his nerves, but wait… was he really nervous? This was all so new to him, but he couldn't let Jeremy see that. "A lot of papers and boring meetings actually. I was in the middle of one when I was texting you" He said in a chuckle, taking a sip from his beer.

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head when Drew said he just was hungry and impatient because of that. Somehow he still had the feeling that Drew was nervous and not hungry. Maybe all the date talk before had made him nervous? Jer smiled at that thought. Maybe Drew wasn't used to stuff like that as well. He seemed more like a player when they met for the first time and dating was nothing a guy who played did, right? "You were texting me from your meeting?" Jeremy asked and smiled at Drew. "I don't think my boss would let me text from a meeting. I can do whatever I want in my office, but not when I meet customers or so." He shrugged. "So you were bored and thought of me?" The question came out without a second thought. He wanted to know why he exactly texted him. Jer was sure that this phone had numbers inside where Drew would get sex without a dinner and everything first. Hell, where he would get sex - as he wouldn't get sex from Jer. And still he had texted Jer instead of another guy.

Drew shrugged and pursed his lips together. "This wasn't with a client. Just people from the company, going through numbers and charts and graphics" Drew understood what the others were saying, but he just didn't care that much. Only the stuff related to his departments were the ones he cared about and payed attention to, the others, he just ignored and played whatever new game he downloaded on his phone. He knew his boss/dad didn't like it, but he couldn't say him anything because after all, Drew was doing his job very well. "Well when you put it like that…" Drew glared playfully and tried to think why indeed he'd texted Jeremy and not anyone else who would sext with him while the meeting was going. Maybe he just wanted some safe and normal fun this time. "I just thought you were a nice guy and your name appeared on my contact phone and I texted you. No big deal"

"Oh, I hate such meetings. So I know why you had to get your thoughts off of that." Jeremy smiled. He didn't like meeting like that as well. But usually he never had to take part in those meetings, luckily. He wasn't in such a high position in his company. So usually he only heard of those meetings when his boss shouted at him for not working fast enough or when they told him that the month had been good. Jeremy looked at Drew when he said that his name had appeared on his contact and he texted him - no big deal. Yeah, he could tell that to someone who actually believed him. Jeremy knew it was a big deal. He was sure Drew had been thinking of him - no matter why - maybe even as a challenge? He didn't know. But he was happy that he had been thinking of him. No one ever did. "You know I was really surprised when your name appeared on my phone. I thought you wouldn't text me. But I already wrote that…yeah." Jer shrugged. "I am just happy you did." He said with a smile and a wink in Drews direction before he looked at the food that the waiter had brought them.

Never in a million years Drew was going to admit that he'd been thinking about texting Jeremy ever since the way he met him. Drew took it as a personal challenge to figure out why Jeremy was the one single guy to won't have sex with him after his suggestion of it. There had to be something… special about Jeremy that didn't fall for Drew's charm and sex appeal. Drew had to figure out what that was. A couple of fake dates had to be enough, right? "I don't know what you heard or what experiences you had, but if I ask for a number, I'll use it sooner or later" Drew nodded and finished his beer. Their food arrived and he order himself another beer. "I'm happy you replied" A smirk on his face as he prepared his taco. He was indeed happy he was having dinner and drinks with Jeremy, he was just not going to admit that. "Aren't these tacos the best?" He asked eagerly and grinned.

Jeremy smiled at Drew when he said he used all the numbers sooner or later. "Good to know that." He said and really saved it in his brain. If he would score another number from another guy now he knew that Drew really didn't take this serious with him. He knew that at least two guys around them were checking Drew out. He had an eye for such things, especially when the guys checked out his date. A small grin was on his face when he thought of the word date. He tried his taco when Drew asked him if they weren't the best and smiled. "Yeah, they are really good. Are Tacos your favorite food?" He took another bite. Maybe some smalltalk was good right now. He wanted to get to know Drew better and he wanted to give Drew the chance to get to know him better. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a little chance for them.

Drew knew the minute he walked into the place that a couple of guy's eyes and even some girls' eyes darted directly at him. The blonde knew he was hot and he had no problem with the attention. If anything, it only made his ego grow bigger. He stopped paying attention to them when Jeremy arrived, but he knew they most likely were still checking him out. "I told ya" He said and sipped his new beer. "I like them a lot, but not really. BBQ ribs are my favorite food" Along with red velvet cupcakes, just like the ones his mom baked every Christmas, Thanksgiving ant his Birthday, but he wasn't going to admit that cupcakes were one of his favorite food. "What about you?" Drew asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know more about Jeremy.

"BBQ ribs? Sounds nice as well." Jeremy thought about his answer for a moment. He did eat a lot and he loved eating, so there was a lot of food he ate regularly and could be called his favorite food. "I think strawberry cheesecake is my favorite food. I could kill for a good slice of strawberry cheesecake." He shrugged. "And other than that I am a sucker for good pancakes." Jeremy smiled. He loved pancakes for breakfast. Usually he was always too tired or lazy to make them himself, but he loved them. "What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked with a smile, knowing that this was totally a date now.

Taking another bite down form his taco, Drew heard Jeremy's answer and he had to say he wasn't surprised about the answer. Jeremy seemed sweet and adorable, just like strawberry cheesecake. Not that Drew knew much about Jeremy, just the impression he got out of him these couple of times they've talked. Drew was now asked another question. He understood the favorite food one because they were eating, but now this one felt as if Jeremy really wanted to know more about Drew. That made the blonde a bit uncomfortable and he shifted on his seat. "Go out?" He said, knowing it was an ambiguous answer.

Jeremy looked at Drew and saw how he suddenly shifted on his seat. He bit his lips, knowing that his question was the reason for this. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, but it seemed like he was. "Just going out?" He asked and grinned. "And where do you like to go? I mean…New York is a big city, there are tons of clubs and places to go to." Jeremy smiled and tried to get Drew back to talking again. He didn't want to mess this up, really. "I love having a walk through central park, or just standing on the roof of my house and watching the lights of the city. And I play some video games." He mentioned so Drew wouldn't feel so weird about the questions.

Drew focused on his tacos and beer. Just like he kept repeating in his head multiple and multiple times. This was what this outing was all bout. Food and drinks, so he didn't get why Jeremy was so keen on making these personal questions people asked each other at, ew, dates. "Yeah. Just go out. Like you said, there's a lot of places and stuff to do at the city" He said and grinned. "It's been years since I've played videogames" Drew said lowly, looking down at his food and clearing his throat.

"We can change that, if you want. You could come over to my house next time and we could play videogames." Jeremy smiled at Drew. He could feel that Drew was uncomfortable right now. He took another bite of his taco and then a sip of his drink, watching Drew. He really felt like the other guy was someone special - someone worth of getting to know. But he knew that Drew probably didn't feel the same. Jer was probably just another number in his contacts for Drew.

Okay so there were two things that really threw Drew off. He took some minutes to analyze, or maybe over analyze them in his head. First, Jeremy was inviting him over to his place. In Drew's talk, this could only mean one thing. Sex, but he knew Jeremy wasn't like that. Second, Next time? So Jeremy was already thinking about a second… meeting? This was just a lot for Drew. He sipped chugged down his beer, finishing it in one long sip, ordering another one. He laughed, a bit nervous and smiled at Jeremy. "I'd probably suck since it's been too long since I've played. I don't wanna embarrass myself"

Jeremy felt how he had run himself into a really weird situation with that offer. "Okay, if you don't want to." Was his only comment before he sticked to eating his taco and waiting for Drew to start any conversation next to it. His thoughts were going crazy. Like why did Drew even invite him if he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted? And why had he really thought that Drew would like to see him and get to know him? Jeremy wasn't sure if he just was stupid or if there really had been a small chance that Drew would change. But guys like him never changed, right?

Why Drew had asked Jeremy out was a whole mystery even for him. Even know when they were eating in silence, it felt like maybe he made a mistake. Jeremy seemed like a nice guy, he didn't deserve the way He was treating him. Drew finished he rest of his tacos and his third beer. He checked his phone, just to distract himself a bit from the awkward feeling, but he thought that maybe that was a bit rude. "Sorry. Just expecting a mail from work" He lied and looked around. Honestly, he didn't know what to say anymore. He wished Jeremy talked or something, but maybe he wouldn't after Drew's clear dismissal of previous questions. "You enjoyed your food?" Lame.

When Drew checked his phone, Jeremy knew that this evening was probably over now. Even when Drew explained himself and said sorry, he just nodded. "No problem." He said and looked around, seeing that the other guys who had checked Drew out, realized that their date wasn't going so good and moved a little closer. Jeremy sighed in his head, knowing that they would probably take his place and give Drew exactly what he wanted - a night full of pleasure. When Drew asked him if he had enjoyed his food, he grinned. "Yeah, it was nice. Thank you for asking me to join you here." He wanted to add that he had to go now, but then he thought that maybe he should stay a little longer.

And just like that, it felt as if they were ready to say goodbye to each other. Drew felt bad about it because he knew this was probably his fault for acting the way he was acting. It wasn't anything against Jeremy in particular, he just didn't like the thoughts of commitment and relationships. He just knew how they could get ruined in just a second. Forever after didn't exist and sadness only came at last. "No, it was nothing really" Drew smiled. "Thanks for coming…" He was going to say something else, but he just didn't feel like it. "Should I ask for the check now?"

Jeremy smiled at Drew when he said it was nothing. For him it had meant a lot that Drew had thought of him. "I hope I didn't ruin your opinion on dates any further." He winked at Drew and had a teasing smile on his face. When Drew asked if he should ask for the check, Jers mood went down the drain right away. "If you want to, sure." He shrugged and looked on the table instead of looking at Drew now.

"Not really, because this wasn't a date in the first place" Drew said almost too quickly, the words coming out of his mouth as fast as he could just to deny the fact that this was a date. Drew noticed how Jeremy's mood changed in just a split second and he took a deep breath. Great. He'd just found a way to make this even worse. It was the McIntyre charm, definitely. "Yeah" He said and waved the waiter to get them their check. There was no way this could go any worse and Drew just didn't want to stay and find out if there was indeed a way and just have Jeremy thinking that he was an awful guy, but maybe he already did, so there wasn't much Drew could do.

Jeremy smiled sadly when Drew answered way too fast. "Yeah." He mumbled and started to fiddle with his hands. When the waiter came and gave Drew the check Jeremy just watched their interaction and when everything was paid he got up and looked at Drew for the first time again. "So, I guess this is it then. It was nice, thank you again. If you ever feel as bored as today - text me." He held out his hand and said Goodbye to Drew a little too formally. When he couldn't see Drew anymore he stopped, took a deep breath and just shook his head. Why had Drew just been so obsessed with the thought that this wasn't allowed to be a date? What was so wrong with a date? But at least Jeremy knew now that Drew definitely wasn't the right one for him.


	4. Video Games

**Video games**

**D:Hey.**

**D:So... How often do you play videogames?**

_J:Hey =)_

_J:Whenever I want?! Mostly on boring evenings and after a crazy day at work._

_J:Why?_

**D:You should let me know whenever you're playing.**

**D:I'd like to join you.**

**D:Because I kinda miss playing videogames, of course.**

_J:Oh. Okay. Sure._

_J:You should let me know whenever you have time - I am always open for videogames._

_J:And of course - who wouldn't miss playing videogames._

**D:I'm kind of free today after work.**

**D:Yeah.**

_J:If ordering pizza is okay, I am free as well._

**D:Pizza sounds nice. want me to bring something else?**

_J:I think I have everything here...if you want alcohol you should bring that, but I guess next to that we're fine._

**D:Who do you think I am? An alcoholic?**

**D:I'll bring some beer though :)**

_J:You always had something alcoholic when we met._

_J:And see - beer. ;)_

**D:I like alcohol. It's not that bad. I was so much worse.**

**D:Shut up! J:You were so much worse? J:Make me :P!**

**D:You have no idea.**

**D:So childish. No wonder why you still play with videogames.**

_J:Just know I never judge people by their past..._

_J:Soon you'll be playing videogames with me. So you shouldn't say bad things about it. ;)_

**D:Good, because I wasn't exactly a preppy golden boy.**

**D:Maybe I'll just sit in the couch, drink beer, watch you play and eat pizza.**

_J:I wasn't one as well..._

_J:Oh, I am going to kick your ass at Mario Kart, so nope - not going to happen._

**D:Past is past anyways.**

**D:Oh god, Mario Kart...**

**D:If you ever tell anybody I played that, I'll deny it.**

_J:Whatever happens in my apartment - stays in my apartment._

_J:So you don't have to hide your excitement for it._

**D:That didn't sound sexual at all.**

_J:If videogames turn you on, have fun ;)!_

_J:When will you be here? And do you even know where 'here' is?_

**D:I sure will have fun.**

**D:I don't know and I don't know.**

_J:I hope you'll have fun in a nonsexual way._

_J:Upper West Side (add address here)._

**D:Boring.**

**D:Got it. And around what time will you be home?**

_J:I am sure you'll enjoy it._

_J:I am home right now, actually..._

**D:Promise?**

**D:Just let me go to my place to change out of these fancy clothes and into some more casual and then I'll be there.**

_J:Yes. I promise._

_J:Okay. I am in my sweatpants and a muscle shirt, if you want to dress alike ;)!_

**D:Okay, but I won't go around NYC wearing sweatpants and a muscle shirt.**

_J:Your choice. Just be prepared._

**D:Prepared for what? J:Me looking like a hobo.**

**D:I can't wait.**

_J:Me neither._

When Jeremy had seen the text of Drew on his phone he was shocked. Positively, but shocked. The 'date' had ended so bad and he had been sure he would never hear from Drew anymore. And then the text showed him that he actually wanted to see him again…Jer wouldn't say no to that. He still thought that Drew was a nice guy and somehow wished he would at least try to date him. But no, Drew was totally against that. Maybe he could make him change his mind?

Soon Jer started to clean up his apartment while texting with Drew. It looked like a warfield - but hey - he was single and usually never brought someone home. And his friends usually gave him a one day notice to let him clean up. So this was kind of a situation he never really had to think about. Most of his stuff just landed in the bedroom and when he finished cleaning the living room, kitchen and bathroom he closed the bedroom door and really hoped Drew wouldn't see that room.

He looked into a mirror and sighed. Jer really looked like a hobo today with his black sweat pants, white muscle shirt and unshaved. A short look on the clock showed him that Drew would arrive every second. And Jeremy actually was excited to see him again.

Again, Drew didn't know why he was on his way to meeting Jeremy for the second time, now at his apartment. There was just something about Jeremy that Drew found… alluring and interesting. He couldn't quite put his finger on to what it was, but there was something that made Drew wanting to see him again. Not in a date, just videogames, pizza and beer. Something casual. The blonde also knew that he had to apologize for how rude and weird he acted the other day.

The boy arrived on the building and found Jeremy's door. He knocked on it. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a v neck shirt and a cardigan. Drew was holding a six pack of beer in his hands, waiting for Jeremy to open the door to let him in. Drew took a deep breath, repeating to himself that this was not a date.. or second date. He had to act normal, just like hanging out with friends. He and Jeremy were just friends, right?

Jeremy heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath. Now it was too late for shaving and getting dressed in something else. So he went to open the door. When he saw Drew he stopped breathing for a second. Why was it that Drew looked sexy in everything he wore? He probably could be naked…no, his thoughts shouldn't go there. Jeremy smiled. "Hey, so you've found my place." He moved a step away to let Drew inside.

His heart was actually racing and his hands were sweaty. It was the first time that he met Drew at a place where they would be alone - his place of all places. And now he actually got a little scared what could happen tonight. But it was no date, so nothing would happen. At least nothing sexual. Jer wasn't just some boy who threw around his firsts.

Drew flashed Jeremy a wide smile, raising the six pack of beer. "And I brought the beer" He patted Jeremy's side as he stepped into the apartment. His eyes immediately checked the place out, nodding. "Nice place, Nolan" He said and then grabbed a beer, cracking it open and then turned to Jeremy. "Fridge? So they don't get warm" He wanted to know where the fridge was.

Drew took a sip from his beer and rocked on his heels. "Have you ordered the pizza yet?" Again, he sounded like he was in a rush. He cursed inside his head and took another sip, shaking his head. "I hope not, because I want my toppings in the pizza" He smiled ant turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy just watched Drew for a second before he shook his head once and then grinned. "Thanks. Usually it's not that clean." He said about his apartment and shrugged. "Fridge is in the kitchen, wait." He went and showed Drew the fridge, putting the beer inside right away. Jer frist felt a little sad when Drew asked if he had ordered the pizza yet, but then he added that he hoped not and Jer smiled.

"I didn't order yet because I didn't know what kind of pizza you like. And I am sure you're not such a boring pizza eater like me with the basic salami topic." When he saw Drews smile he bit his lips. "So tell me what you want and I will order it right away." Jer looked for his phone and thought about which pizza delivery service he should use. There was the one with the best pizza, but they were fast as well. And one with not so good pizza and they took forever to deliver. But he didn't want to eat bad pizza, so he would probably order the fast one.

"Don't worry. My place would be a mess if it weren't for the lady who cleans up" Drew shrugged and walked, following Jeremy to the kitchen they then went back to the living room and Drew took a seat on the couch, relaxing. "Extra cheese, pepperoni, bacon and mushrooms" Drew said automatically That was his usual pizza order. He saw Jeremy scrolling down his phone, looking for phone to call and Drew looked around, spotting the video games right under the tv. "What other games you got'" He said and left the couch, placing his beer on the mini table in front then leaned down to check out Jeremy's games.

Jeremy chuckled when Drew said his place would be a mess if it wasn't for the lady who cleaned it up. "Yeah, I do believe that. I wish I would have such a nice lady, but until then I have to do it myself." He grinned and sat next to Drew on the couch with his phone in his hand, calling the pizza service. He ordered a pizza for Drew and one for himself as he really just liked the boring salami pizza. "I got a lot of games. For example Mario Kart where I will kick your ass later. And other games like Mario Party, James Bond, Banjo Kazooie and so much more." He smiled and looked at his games. "What do you want to play?"

"Mario Party?!" Drew quickly turned to Jeremy. His face was like those over excited 5 years old when they were at the toys section of a store or when it was the Christmas morning and the tree was all stocked with presents. "I love that game!" He noticed how ridiculous he must look and he took a deep breath, controlling himself. "We can play Mario Kart first just to porove you wrong then a nice round of Mario Party. Dibbs on Joshi" He said with a wink and stood up again, grabbing his beer.

"Yes, Mario Party." Jeremy smiled widely when he saw the excitement on Drews face. That was the guy he wanted to get to know and he had seen in him all the time - not the player who constantly tried to get into his pants. "I like it a lot, too. So we can for sure play it after Mario Kart. And I want to play Peach - in both games please." He knew that he was a little crazy for wanting Peach, but he just was used to play her most of the times. When Drew winked at him his heart stopped for a short second and he could feel a light blush on his cheeks, but just smiled at him. "I hope the pizza will be here soon. Before that we can't exactly start playing. Or are you fair when we have to take a break?"

"Peach?" Drew choked on his beer and cleared his throat. "That's super gay" He said jokingly and sat back on the couch. "We can start now and take a break, pause the game and stuff I promise to play fair" A smirk on his face, but he knew that he was probably going to cheat or find a way to distract Jeremy. Drew placed his beer down and slipped his phone out, placing it down on the table. "I'm ready to kick your ass" His competitive side kicking in.

Jeremy nodded when Drew asked him about Peach. "I know, I just love this girl. She's the only girl in my life - if my mum doesn't count." He grinned and started the game. "If you don't play fair I will find a way to pay you back, so you should be nice." He winked at Drew and sat down more comfortable with the controller in his hands and the will to win. He would try his best to win that race.

Drew was about to ask more about Jeremy's mom, but that seemed like date talk and this wasn't a date. This was just a couple of friends gathering to play some videogames. That was it. "Is that a threat?" The blonde asked with a narrowed gaze and a half smile. Drew grabbed the controller tightly, he wanted to win just to prove Jeremy wrong and the pure amusement of winning. He liked to always be on top.

"Maybe it's a threat!" Jeremy stuck out his tongue and then concentrated on the game. He started the first turn and sat there with his tongue out in concentration. "Fuck." He shouted when the flash turned Peach into a mini version and Drew drove over him. He really didn't like to lose, so he tried to get behind Drew again to try and crash him against the wall or whatever to make him slower.

The game started and Drew focused on winning over Jeremy. And have fun as well, but he had a really big competitive side that always kicked. The blonde couldn't help but laugh when Peach got tiny and he was on first place now. He kept laughing but then he drove over a banana peel and his car spun around, making Jeremy take the lead now. "Damn it!" The race continued and they were neck to neck. He then got a bomb from one of those color boxes and he waited until the very last second to throw it at Jeremy. That way Drew won and he did a little victory dance in the end.

This was so out of character for him, he'd normally not behave like this around a guy he was attracted to. He had to keep his cool, but now he just couldn't. "Suck it!" He said as he pointed a finger at Jeremy and laughed. "But since I'm such a nice guy, 2 wins out of three?" He said then went back o sit on the couch. Honestly, he was having a lot of fun and not the regular kind of fun he was used to.

Jeremy was really enjoying himself while playing against Drew. And when Drew won and did his victory dance, Jeremy smiled widely. "You were too good." He said and grinned at him. He actually wanted to hug the guy, but wasn't quite sure that he was allowed to. When he said "Suck it." and pointed at him, Jeremy blushed a little before he swallowed and stuck out his tongue. "Okay, two wins out of three. I am sure I am going to win the next round." He grabbed his controller again and started a new round without waiting for Drew grabbing his controller. "This will be fun."

It was a close race and both of them didn't get good stuff in the surprise boxes, but at the end Jeremy won, so the last match would decide who was going to win. Jeremy did a small victory dance as well and stuck out his tongue to Drew. "Now you suck it, hmm?" He said.

Drew was just finishing his victory dance when another round started when he wasn't even ready. "That's cheating!" He called out, grabbed the remote and started racing again. At last, Jeremy won and Drew glared playfully at him. He watched how the other did his victory dance and rolled his eyes. "Since you're not letting any sexual fun happening, I don't think I'd be sucking anything" He shrugged and just like that he went back to his sexual confident self.

The third round commenced and Drew was really focused this time, leaning towards the tv and moving his body left and right as if that'd help. In the end, he won and he did another victory dance, more excited this time with cheers and shouts. "I won" He raised his hands in victory and smiled widely. "I'm sorry, but I kicked your ass" The blonde poked Jeremy's chest and raised his eyebrows. "I deserve some sort of prize" A flirty tone in his words.

Jer bit his lips when Drew said that since he'd not letting any sexual fun happening he wouldn't be sucking anything. Gosh, he had no clue what kind of sexual fun he could have with Drew without breaking his own wishes…so no, no sexual fun for Drew. No matter what he said. Jeremy wanted to have someone who he loved and who loved him, which was even more important for him, to be his first in everything.

When Drew won the last race - which wasn't really fair in Jeremys opinion - Jer just rolled his eyes when he made his victory dance again. But then Drew was so close and poked his chest…damn…His flirty tone wasn't helping as well. So Jeremy leaned closer, so close that he could feel Drews breath on his lips. But right the second where he really thought about kissing Drew the doorbell rang. "You can have a piece of pizza." Jer said and turned around to open the door and get the pizza in. That moment had been ruined…just great.

For a second, a split second, Drew thought that Jeremy was going to kiss him. Drew was going to get what he wanted, because he knew that if Jeremy had resisted to him so far, he wouldn't be able to after kissing him. There was no way. The doorbell rang and Drew chuckled and shook his head. Saved by the bell. "I was going to have pizza anyways. I want a real prize" He said as he sipped some more of beer and pouted. "Please, Jeremy?" A whining quality in his voice, but a devilish smirk on his lips. He went to open the pizza box and grab a slice, moaning almost sexually at the taste. "So good"

"And what is a real prize?" Jeremy asked and looked at Drew who was sipping at his beer. "You can whine all you want, I need to think about a prize for you first." He stuck out his tongue to Drew before he sat down on the couch and started to eat his pizza. And then Drew moaned at the taste of his pizza…shit, that did something with Jeremy that shouldn't happen. His heart was going crazy thanks to that sound. But he tried to relax. "Maybe the prize can be that you chose the next game we play?" Jer shrugged. After the broken moment he really didn't knew what to do.

"Think and let me know whenever you can come up with a decent prize for me. I'm not easy to please, I must say" He took another bite from his pizza then a sip of beer. Hanging and talking to Jeremy was so… easy. IT felt as if he knew the guy for years but they'd only met like two weeks ago, it was crazy. "No. I'd only chosen. Mario Party is next" He said with a reassuring nod and a smile. "Come up with a real prize, Nolan"

Jeremy chuckled when Drew told him that he was not easy to please. That probably was why he had no boyfriend at the moment - no one was good enough for more than one night. Jeremy sighed quietly and took another bite of his pizza. He enjoyed spending his time with Drew - he really did. And suddenly he had an idea. "How about I'll invite you to an icecafe for your win?" He looked at Drew. "The weather is amazing at the moment and I think an ice always fits. What do you think? We'll just have to find a day for it."

"Ice coffee?" Drew pursed his lips together and smiled. The boy liked coffee. He'd take it every morning to wake up and because it'd became a routine for his assistant to bring him coffee, but the hot beverage always gave him headaches, unless it was decaff. Caffeine never mixed well with his body. "Sounds good" He didn't care that much about the caffeine right now, but he fact that a coffee date, was maybe actually another date, or a date. Drew was confused. Were all of these gatherings… dates? They weren't as bad as he'd think they be. "I'll let you know my schedule"

"You can also take icecream if you want. I don't care." Jeremy said with a shrug and grinned. When Drew said that it sounded good, he smiled brigthly. Another date with Drew - good thing. Maybe he could actually get the boy into agreeing to date him - like officially. Even when he didn't seem like that boy. And now another thought crossed Jers mind - maybe he was seeing other boys next to him? Maybe he still had his one night stands. Jer swallowed. "Yeah, let me know when you have time. And now Mario Party?" He took the last bite of his pizza and cleaned his hands.

"I definitely will" This was the time Drew felt like he needed a best friend to talk to about Jeremy. All of this was confusing him and he needed someone to ask for advice. Sure he had friends, but more like partying friends. There was also Hunter, but he was in France or somewhere. Drew had to get himself a best friend, but how? "Time to kick your ass again" He finished his pizza as well and smiled at Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled widely and got excited. "You will probably win again, but okay." He shrugged. Maybe he could find another good reason to see him again as a prize then. He should start think about it already. Jeremy got up and changed the game. With a grin he started it. "This time I want Mario." He said and looked at Drew. "And you?"

"That's the spirit" He patted Jeremy's back and chuckled. He waited until Jeremy changed the game and smiled at his question. "I'm Yoshi always" The blonde nodded and waited for the game to begin, picking his character right away and a not so many rounds game because he knew how long these games could get. "After this, you'll owe me two prizes"

They were both really concentrated and played some really heated games before Jeremy finally won at the end. He got up and grinned at Drew. "Now you owe me a prize." Jeremy really didn't know what he thought of that - Drew being always so sexual and stuff. But at the same time he was excited to see what Drew would think of. His look went to the clock and he sighed. Soon he would have to go to sleep as he had to work tomorrow again…but right now he wanted to enjoy his evening with Drew a lil longer.

Surprisingly, Jeremy had won this time and Drew just rolled his eyes again. "Fine. It's only fair" Now he ad to think of a prize to give Jeremy, nothing sexual of course since he was boring as that. "Next time after the coffee thing, we can, um, hang out at my place" He offered as a prize. "It's really late and I'm assuming we both have work tomorrow morning"

When Drew offered that they could hang out at his place, Jeremy bit his lips. "Sounds like a great prize." He didn't want to show how excited he was about this. Oh god, he was going to see Drews apartment. This was exciting. "Yeah, work…sadly." Jeremy shrugged. But at least he had something to look forward to. He was excited for it. He went to the door with Drew and said his goodbye, hoping to write with him some more on his phone and meet him again soon.


	5. Business Trip

**BUSINESS TRIP**

_(Jeremy) On my flight back from my business trip. I am so tired after my business trip - but at least I am home now. _

**(Drew) Where did you go to? **

_An awful boring conference in the middle of nowhere close to Lima, Ohio. _

_**That sounds dreadful. Ohio? What's in Ohio? **_

_NOTHING. Really. We didn't even find a bar to go to at night. Everything closed so god damn early. My roommate and I were so bored. _

**Reminder to never go to Ohio or near that place. You could've found a way to entertain each other.**

_ Yeah…no. I am not into girls as much as I thought I was in the past. _

**Not as much? So you still feel attracted to them a bit? I was always attracted to boys, yeah. **

**But wait, you roommate was a girl?**

_No, I am actually scared of them most of the time…I don't know if I ever was attracted to them or just wished to be attracted to them as everyone else in my friendscircle was… _

_Yes, my roommate was my assistant Becky._

**Ah, I get it. I'm glad you discovered you weren't into girls and boys instead. It would've been very unfortunate otherwise.**

**Oh. Okay, okay. I also have an assistant. Andy. She's a girl, but I'd never share a room with her. **

_I am glad as well. Like really glad. Like thankful and everything. Oh god. _

_We always share rooms…first we shared like apartments our boss rented for it and then we started to share rooms as well. We are friends. _

**Good for you. Being gay is always the best.**

** That's nice. **

_Being gay is the best? Haha. That's cute. Never heard that. _

_We never share a bed though. _

**Once a guy told me being gay was the only way. It make me laugh and it rhymed.**

** Okay. **

_Being gay is the only way? Okay. Good sentence. _

_What are you doing today? After work?_

**Why? Is the ice coffee thing going to happen today? **

_If you want to, we can make it happen today. _

**Yeah. I'm free later. **

_Sounds good. I will pick you up – where?_

**No need to pick me up. I've got a driver. Just tell me where to meet you. **

_There is a small ice cafe not far from my apartment with an amazing view of Central park. Just come there, okay? _

**Okay. I'll meet you there. What time? **

_As soon as you want to. I will be hanging around there, I think. It's nice sitting in Central park and I can see the cafe from there._


	6. Ice Creme or Date 3 Which Isn't A Date

**ICE CREAM - OR DATE 3 WHICH ISN'T A DATE**

Jeremy leaned back on the park bench where he waited for Drew. Today he wore his black jeans that were skinny, his favorite converse and a white tshirt, which was fitting really well. He wanted to wear his leather jacket too, but it was way too warm for that. So that jacket was at home, waiting for colder days. Jer hoped that Drew would like his outfit and maybe he would find the courage to ask him if he would really date him today. Jer was scared of the answer, but he still had one date open with Drew as he had won the Mario Party game.

Drew was running a little late and he wanted to go to his apartment first to change out of his suit and tie, but he didn't want to make Jeremy feel as if he was standing him up. So he made Jeffrey drive straight to the place where he was supposed to meed Jeremy. He arrived and thanked his all time driver, telling him that he could go home now. Drew maybe didn't accept this, but he missed the other boy. He finally saw him there sitting on a bench and waved at him. "Jer" He said with a smile.

Jeremy had drifted off with his thoughts for a moment. He had thought of all the things he could still do with Drew before he hopefully would see it all as dates as well - but at the same time he was scared that Drew would never see it as dates and actually just played with him. But then he heard Drews voice and his nickname and looked up. And wow. Drew was still in his suit from work and god, suits did him good. "Drew, hey." Jeremy smiled widely and got up from the bench, not sure how to greet the other but not wanting to sit anymore now that Drew was there. "Let's go and get icecream." He said and looked at the ice cafe on the other side of the street.

Looking how Jeremy was dressed, so casual and normal, made him feel a bit overdressed. Maybe he should've left the tie in the car, but it was too late for that. He just loosened it up a bit and patted Jeremy's back when they were close enough. his hand lingering in Jeremy's body a bit longer than he'd expected. "Sure" He walked by Jeremy and smiled at him. "Good to have you back in the city and not plain boring Ohio" He grimaced at the thought of such a boring place.

Jeremy grinned when he saw how Drew loosened his tie. And when he patted his back, Jer took a deep breath and smiled. Damn…he was falling for Drew and that wasn't okay. He knew that Drew didn't look for something long time…he could be happy when Drew would finally agree to go on a real date with him. "So you missed me?" He asked when Drew said that it was good to have him back in the city instead of Ohio. "Ohio was really boring. But now I am back and we can explore the city some more." Jer winked at Drew and opened the door to the ice cafe. A young waitress coming over to them and showing them a table for two.

Drew frowned and chuckled. "Of course not. I just said that it's good to have you back around" Inside, Drew was mentally stabbing himself. What was so wrong about confessing he'd indeed missed Jeremy. And at first when he hadn't heard back from him, he thought that Jeremy didn't want to talk to him anymore, but then he'd found out that the boy was on a business trip. "We both grew up here, I don't think there's any more exploring to do" He didn't want to be a douchebag, but maybe he was coming off as one. Once seated, Drew looked down the menu, thinking about what he could order.

When Drew said that he hadn't missed him, Jer swallowed and looked away for a second. Woah, that had hurt even when he would never say that out loud. But yeah, what did he expect. He sat down and looked at his menu. "I didn't see a lot of New York when I was a teenager. I stayed close to my school and my home when I was home. The only place I really know good is the Central Park." Jer bit his lips and ordered himself mixed ice cream - mint choco chip, vanilla, caramel and chocolate. Then he looked at Drew, waiting that he would order.

Drew opened his eyes widely, surprised that Jeremy didn't know his home town that well. Drew had explored every single street and alley in this city, he knew New York from upside down. "That's sad. I know everything about this city. It's my home" Drew grinned and looked back down to his menu. "Can I have a banana split, please?" He smiled, thinking how long it'd been since he'd one. "brownie, cherry and cookie dough, please" Referring to the three flavors he wanted on top of his banana split.

"When I was 5 years old my mum took me on a trip through the city. With all the typical tourist photos that everyone does. Since then I have no new photo of me with the Statue of Liberty and everything. I just don't know." He shrugged. His grandparents always prefered to keep him inside for reading, his mum was scared that something would happen and his school had crazy times to be back in the dorms. So he really hadn't seen much of his hometown. But he knew his part of the town like no one else. When Drew ordered a banana split, Jer had to giggle. "So you like baked goods more than icecream? I mean cookie dough and brownie?"

"You're like the worst Newyorker ever, Nolan" Drew said with a chuckle and shook his head. He just couldn't believe that living in a city like this, you wouldn't explore it and go all around it. "You discovered my weakness" And yes, baked things were his favorite. They always reminded him of his mom. It was sad, but also nice to remember her. He swallowed a lump in his throat and then looked up to Jeremy. "Cupcakes are my favorite, though" There, Drew had confessed something that not a lot of people knew. "Red velvet" He said in a lower tone and looked down to his menu.

"Red velvet cupcakes?" Jer asked and grinned. "I can bake quite good, but they are difficult to bake. I hope if I ever bake for you you are happy with normal cupcakes or brownies." He looked at Drew and saw that he didn't look really happy. "Or whatever you want. Yeah." He looked down at his hands. "I personally am a fan of waffles." Jer chuckled. "My granny makes the best. You need to try them one day." He winked at Drew and then looked out of the window at the nice view of Central Park. "I am the worst New Yorker, yeah. But I will change that in the next years." When I have something to share every memory with…

Drew didn't any anything about Jeremy's offer to bake him some cupcakes for two big reasons. He knew that no one would ever be as good baker as his mom and second, Jeremy was expecting so much out of this… friendship or whatever it was. He was already planning stuff. Like, tasting his grandma's pancakes? That was too much. Drew just kept his smile on his face, not saying anything, but thinking that if this thing wasn't going anywhere the best thing to do was to end it right there and not lead Jeremy on to something that wouldn't exactly happen. "Hopefully" He said with a nod and slipped out his phone, a sign that Drew was uncomfortable.

Jeremy could see how Drews mood went downwards and swallowed. Okay, there went his dating plans. Again he had messed it up. Maybe he should just stop trying. When Drew got his phone out Jer didn't know what to do. The waitress came with their ice creams and he thanked her before he took his spoon. "I hope you'll enjoy the icecream. It's one of the best in New York in my opinion." He said and then took a spoon of his icecream. Maybe that would help him find a solution for this mess right now.

Drew thanked the waitress when his banana split was placed in front of him, suddenly realizing that it may be a bit too much for him. "Do you want some?" He offered to Jeremy before he actually started eating. He'd missed this taste and his mood kind of improved, but he still had that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "it's really good" Drew agreed with a nod and a half smile.

When Drew offered Jer a little bit of his icecream he looked over and smiled. "Sure." He tried a bit of it and bit his lips. "You have a good taste when it comes to ice cream." I wish I could say the same about your taste with men. "What did you do last weekend?" Jer suddenly asked. He was interested in how Drew had spend the time where he hadn't been in the city.

Jeremy's question made Drew uncomfortable, or more uncomfortable. Would he just say Jeremy that he'd hook up with two guys while he was gone? Drew scooped up some more ice cream and shook his head, making it sound as if it was no big deal. "Nothing" He lied and pursed his lips lips together. "Work and stuff" He shrugged and continued eating his banana split.

Jeremy could feel the air getting even colder between them. He could smack himself for asking about his weekend. Why did he even try to show interest in the other guy? He would share what he wanted to share and never share more. And Jeremy would probably still try in 5 years to win his attention in any way. "You know…" Jer bit his lips. "If you don't want to spend time with me I really don't know why you still do this…like meeting me. Why don't you just tell me that you just wanted to try to have sex with me and now I am boring?" He looked at Drew and felt bad. But at the same time he didn't want to sit here and watch this disaster grow.

Drew knew this was bound to happen. Jeremy had just gotten frustrated with the whole situation, but Drew didn't know what the other was expecting. He'd made it clear that he was a one night stand kind of guy, and Jeremy didn't put out, so this was never going to work, even when they pretended it would. "I don't know what you expected out of all of this honestly. I think you knew I didn't do dates. I sleep around, that's what I do and I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell you I slept with two guys while you were gone, but I figured that's nonce of your business" Drew shook his head. "You're not boring. You're genuinely a nice guy, but you shouldn't waste either of our time since neither of us will get anything out of this"

Jeremy snorted. "Yeah, you don't do dates and still meet with me again and again. I just don't get you. You contacted me to see me again. We met again, it wasn't really that good and still you contacted me again to meet me again. I really don't get you. If you really just looked for someone for sex you could have just stopped contacting me. I never contacted you as I thought you didn't want to see me again." He looked at Drew when he mentioned that he had slept with two boys in the time he was gone. "You can sleep with as many guys as you want. We aren't dating - we'll never be. So I don't care. We are not exclusive or whatever." He threw his hands up and looked at Drew.

What Jeremy was saying, was true, but not even Drew could say why he'd been meeting with Jeremy time after time after time. He'd convinced himself that he didn't do dates, but all these times they felt like actual dates. "I never asked you to get me. You shouldn't try, because you wouldn't understand" He felt as if he didn't want his banana split anymore, so he tossed the spoon to the side and looked over at Jeremy, glaring at him. "I'll keep sleeping with guys. That's what makes me happy" Lies. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "You can go now. I'll take care of the check"

Jeremy looked at Drew. "I think I would understand you more than you think." He said with a shrug. "And I doubt sleeping with guys makes you really happy. But yeah." He got up and looked at Drew. "If you ever want real friendship - including real talks and not just uncomfortable quietness - or whatever, you have my number." When Drew said he wanted to pay, Jer shook his head. "I am paying this time. You paid the last times and I don't want you to think you needed to pay all the times." He went to the waitress, gave her enough money for their ice creams and then left the shop. When he was away far enough he sat down on a bench and silently started crying. Why was he always falling for the wrong guys?


	7. Be A Friend

**Be a friend**

Texts

** D:You don't really have to reply to this, but I wanted to apologize for being suck a jerk the other day. When I said you wouldn't understand, I meant it. And I don't expect anyone to do it, just... life isn't always easy. You're a genuine, nice and fun guy, which is why you should be really dating some other boy, not wasting your time on someone like me. Like you said it and I said it, I don't date and it'd never work out. Trust me when I say that I had a lot of fun the few times we hanged out. I wish you the best and I hope to see you around sometime. **

_J:Life is never easy and I think I would understand more than you think...and I really like to think that I wasn't wasting time with you. Drew...you are really a nice guy and I had a lot of fun when we were hanging out. And there are some things I just can't change...no matter how often you say you don't date and no matter how often I realize that yes, you really don't even wanna try...but yeah. Thanks for the text._

**D:I needed to apologize, it was bugging me. I just feel that I'm not the kind of guy you're looking for, Jeremy. **

_J:How do you know what I am looking for? But yeah...you don't date so I guess it doesn't matter. You could be the one for me and we will never know. But I meant what I said - if you ever want to have a real friendship I will be here._

**D:I just assumed you're looking for the exact opposite from who I am. Someone to date and be boyfriends with and be happy. I can't offer you that. Not in the way you probably want it. **

**D:Thank you. I appreciate it. **

_J:In what way could you offer it to me?_

_J:Anytime...really._

**D:Sexual way, the only way I know. **

**D:I guess having some actual friends wouldn't be that bad. **

_J:Maybe I'll show you some other ways one day...who knows?_

_J:And having friends never hurts. But I am sure you already have some?_

**D:I think it's a bit too late for me to learn /other ways/, but thanks anyways. **

**D:Party friends, not actual friends friends. I do have like... one, but he's not around. **

_J:It's never too late :P!_

_J:Now I want to hug you...yeah. Not good when you don't have friends around._

**D:I don't want you to pity me. **

**D:I've been doing fine on my own so far. **

_J:I don't pity you. Believe me._

_J:But no one should have to fight on their own._

_J:I mean my only real friend is...not around?! And I doubt she'll come back. So...yeah. I know how you feel._

**D:Okay. I'm not fighting...? I'm just not in a good place right now. **

**D:That sucks. A lot. **

_J:If I can help you, let me know._

_J:And yes, it sucks._

**D:Thank you. Like I said, I appreciate it. **

**D:You're such a nice guy, Jeremy... **

_J:You're welcome._

_J:And you are a really nice guy as well, Drew._

**D:I'm not... **

_J:You are...I would tell you how I know, but nope :P! Just believe me._

**D:You barely know me, Jeremy. **

_J:But I like the part of you that I know._

**D:That's a surprise. **

_J:Why?_

**D:Nevermind.**

_J:Oh come on, tell me._

**D:It's nothing. **

_J:But why is it a surprise to you?_

_J:It's okay if you don't want to talk about it...I am just curious._

**D:I'm not a talker. **

_J:Okay. that's fine._

_J:Work is so lame today._

**D:I didn't go to work today. **

_J:Oh...are you sick? =(_

**D:No. D:I've got like 4 days off. **

_J:Oh...are you going away for holidays?_

**D:No. Just needed the days off. **

_J:I wish I could join you right now...work is so boooooring._

**D:No offense, but I rather be alone right now. **

_J:Oh...okay. Are you okay?_

**D:I'll be, eventually. **

_J:I hope so. If you need to talk, I am here._

**D:Thank you. **

_J:Always._

Phonecall

D: *drunkenly scrolls down his contact list, tapping Jeremy's name and starting a call*

J: *flinches when he hears his phone going off so late and when he sees who calls he smiles and picks up* _Hey Drew. What's up that you are calling me that late? _

D: *drunk voice* **Jeremy** *clears his throat* **You said I could count on you anytime right?** *wipes some tears*

J: *swallows when he hears how sad Drew sounds* _Yeah, anytime. What's wrong?_

D: **Everything is wrong...** *laughs sarcastically* **For the first time I don't wanna have sex with you. I want a... friend. **

J: *grins when Drew says that he doesn't want to have sex for the first time with him* _I am here to be a friend. What can I do? _

D: **Can you pick me up?... I'm at a bar in** [address goes here] **please**?

J: _Sure. I'm on my way. Don't leave, okay? _

Face to Face

Jeremy nearly jumped into his shoes, got his keys and his wallet and ran out of his apartment. He was happy that he had planned to sleep in his sweats and a shirt. He really didn't know what was up with Drew but he hadn't sound good and Jer needed to do something to make him feel better. So picking him up was his plan right now. He rushed into a cab and told the driver his destination. When he arrived he paid the driver and asked him to wait and ran into the bar. The doorman nearly not letting him in but he told him what plans he had and got an okay. Inside he looked for Drew.

Year after year, it was always the same thing. There had been years since Drew's mom had passed away, but it still hurt so much. The single person Drew loved the most and that always found a way to make things right was gone and since then, Drew lost himself. Just like every year, he was drunk at a bar after going to the graveyard to pay a visit to his mom. Now, he was waiting for Jeremy… normally he'd call just some random guy to hook up with or just pick up one from the bar, but not this time. He was tired of being lonely. A friend was what he needed. He saw Jeremy enter the bar and smiled widely. He'd come. "Jer" He blurred out, waving at him and trying to stand, but stumbling and almost falling down.

When Jer saw Drew he smiled. Drew was smiling widely. So he was really happy that Jer was here now. He waved back and made his way over to him, right in time to catch him when he was almost falling down. "Slow down." He said with a grin. "Here I am. Did you pay already?" He asked and looked at the bartender who just nodded. "Lets get you out of here, okay? We can go back to my place or get you home, whatever you prefer." He placed an arm around Drews waist and hoped he would follow him outside.

Drew thought that having Jeremy holding him felt nice and he clung to him in order to not fall down. "Yes" He said and he'd even tipped the tender already, he was just waiting for Jeremy to arrive. "Let's go to my place" It's the only place Drew kind of felt safe. He began walking by Jeremy's side, his arm wrapped around his neck and his feet stumbling all over. Once they were inside the cab, Drew gave the driver his address in the Upper East Side of New York.

Jeremy enjoyed having Drew this close, even though just as a friend. He walked slowly with him and when Drew said they should go to his place he nodded. "Sure, wherever you want." He said and sat down in the cab. The driver drove pretty fast to the place and Jer helped Drew out of the cab, paying the driver again. "Do you have your keys close?" He asked and looked at the building. "And in which level are you living?" Hopefully the elevator was working.

They were quickly outside Drew's nice and fancy building. "Yeah, they're somewhere… in my pockets" He slipped his hand into them until he found them. "Level 15" He said as they walked to the elevator. The guard standing in the front door didn't even say anything. This was a normal thing for Drew to arrive all drunk and with some different man almost every night. But this one was different. They were inside the elevator and clicked the 15 button.

Jeremy watched Drew while standing in the elevator and waiting for the 15th level. He really didn't look good. That wasn't a view he wanted to get used to. And why was he so drunk? And still called Jer instead of any other guy? He needed to find out - later. For now he just wanted Drew to be alright again. When the elevator stopped and opened the door Jers arm was around Drews waist again and they went to his door. Jer helped him opening the door and then went inside. And he looked around for a second. Wow, Drews apartment was nice. "Couch or bed?" He asked Drew and looked around to see where which room was.

They entered Drew's apartment, after what felt like a fight against the door. Once inside, Jeremy asked him if he wanted to go to the couch or the bed. "Bed" but he didn't mean it in a sexual way. He just wanted to lie down on his comfy bed and continue his sad period. Drew plopped down on the bed, face down and kind of began sobbing again. "Thanks for coming and taking me here" Drew grinned at Jeremy, teary eyed. "You don't have to stay and see me pathetically cry"

When Drew plopped down on his bed, Jer just looked at him with a little concern. He really didn't look good like this. When he started sobbing, Jer felt helpless. What could he do to make Drew feel better again? When he grinned at him and said he didn't have to stay he knew what he had to do. "But I want to stay. You shouldn't be alone like this." He plopped down on the bed next to Drew and placed one hand on his back. "That's what friends are for, right?" He said and started to rub circles on Drews back with the hope to give him comfort with it.

"I've always been alone anyways, so it wouldn't matter" Drew shrugged and cleaned his tear stained face with the sheets. The way Jeremy started stroking his back kind of made him feel better, it was really helping him feel… that there was someone there with him. Someone he could count on. "I haven't done anything to deserve how nice you're to me. I was a jerk most of the times we hanged out" Drew looked at Jeremy. "I'm sorry for that"

"It does matter to me, okay? I am not going to leave you alone like this." He smiled at Drew and just went on with stroking his back. When he said that he had done nothing to deserve these and that he was sorry for being a jerk, Jer just grinned. "That's okay, Drew. You weren't that bad or I wouldn't be here." He shrugged and moved a little closer to Drew just to lie more comfortable.

Why was Jeremy doing all of this? Not that Drew was complaining it felt nice, but he knew that he didn't deserve it. Jer was such a nice guy and Drew wasn't, yet he was there comforting him. "I appreciate it, but I still don't want you to see me cry" He hid his face under a pillow and sighed. He was too drunk and his emotions were a whole mess right now. Jeremy's caring quality almost reminded him or his mom. She was always there whenever he'd needed her. Without her, Drew felt lost and he'd been lost for years now.

"It's not like I have never seen anyone cry." Jer said and didn't stop comforting Drew. "But if you want to hide, just hide. Or you could tell me why you cry and I could help make you feel better." He shrugged. "If you want me to that is." Jeremy really hoped that he could help Drew somehow. He didn't know how, but he wanted to help the other guy and show him that he wasn't alone.

How was he supposed to explain everything that was going on in his mind and all the problems he had right now? Maybe sharing it was better or it could just help to let it all out. He had to start from the root of all his problems. The one thing that made him the saddest. "My mom is dead" He blurred out, his face still hidden under the pillow.

When he heard Drew blurring out that his mum was dead, he swallowed. "How long?" He asked with concern in his voice. He didn't know where his dad was - even though he hoped that he was alive. But missing one of your parents was hard. Jeremy knew that. Even when he didn't understood how it was to have no mum anymore when she was actually there before. He didn't want to think of the option that his mum could be dead. That would just make him sad.

Drew figured that losing a parent was way worse than never having one, Specially his mom. She was the perfect mother, caring, sweet, lovable and just always smiling. "7 years" He let out in a sob, and it still hurt like it was just yesterday. "Today is actually the 7th year anniversary of her death" And that half explained why Drew was like this.

Jer pulled Drew in his arms and hugged him. He probably didn't want that, but he always felt better when someone hugged him so he hoped it would help Drew as well. "I'm sure she was a wonderful woman." He said and thought about what he could do for Drew. He didn't want him so sad but at the same time he wanted to hear more about his mum. "Do you want to tell me about her?" He asked.

The moment he felt Jeremy's arms around him, he started sobbing harder, curling up closer to him as an instinct. He knew he most likely looked like a 5 year old terrified from the dark or some minsters under his bed. "She was the best mom, Jeremy. She didn't deserve to die… She was a nice person" Drew tired and take a deep breath, to cal down. "I wasn't ready… I need her so much"

Jer felt how Drew curled up closer to him and just started stroking over his back again and holding him close. He hoped that being here helped Drew to calm down a little. "I am sure she was the best mum." He said. "And I think you could never be ready for the dead of a person you love that much like your mum." At least he couldn't think of a moment where he could live without his mum. "Do you like red velvet cupcakes because of her?" He asked softly, remembering how he had reacted when Jer had offered to bake some.

Drew looked up at Jeremy, teary eyed and with a sad face. It felt so nice to be wrapped in his arms. It was definitely helping him feel better. "Yes. She always baked them for me" Drew's hands were on Jermey's chest, but he moved them to wrap them around Jeremy's frame. It was weird to be this close to a guy without it being sexually.

When Drew wrapped his arms around Jer, his breathe stopped for a second and he had to smile. This was nice. Even when the situation was bad and not nice at all - it still felt nice to have him that close. "Why did she die?" He asked quietly. "And I am sure she made the best cupcakes. How did she look?"

Talking about his mom was surprisingly a good thing. He always just kept it all inside, year after year, but now talking about it was almost relieving. "Cancer" Drew said quietly then sobbed a little bit more. "She had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, she was tall and always had a smile on his face" Drew smiled a little remembering his mom. "People always said I looked like her"

"Cancer is a bitch." Jeremy said when he heard why Drews mum was dead now. He listened to his describtion of her and could totally see her. A small smile on his face. "Yeah, she sounds a little like you. You should show me some photos later, when you feel better." He could see how Drew felt better while talking about her. "What was your favorite thing about her? Anything she always did with you or so?"

It was hard picking the thing Drew liked the most about his mom. There ware so many to pick from. "I don't know if it's a thing, but she always made me feel better. No matter what. She had this quality of her that made everything feel… okay. She always knew what to say and do to make you feel better. She loved unconditionally and she was just amazing" Drew felt himself very tired, like wanting to sleep.

Jeremy listened to Drew and smiled. "I am sure she was amazing." He wanted to say something cliche like 'She had you as her son' and such, but he didn't. It didn't felt right right now. "You look tired." Jer said and looked for a comfortable way to lie with Drew in his arms. "Want to sleep?" He asked and stroke over Drews back again. He really hoped Drew wouldn't send him away now. In the morning he would probably have a hangover.

Being this close to a guy, brought back memories. Memories of what he's used to be doing when he had a boy this close to him. He also felt like he had to thank Jeremy for what he was doing for him. In his drunken mess of a brain, he figured that giving him a kiss was the best way to reward him, so he looked up and went to kiss Jeremy. It was the only way he knew to give back what Jeremy was doing to make him feel better, even when he knew it was kind of inappropriate.

Jer looked at Drew and smiled softly. He really looked tired and hopefully would be able to sleep now that he had calm down. When Drew moved closer he first didn't think anything bad about it, but then Drew tried to kiss him and Jeremy just moved backwards. "Stop, stop, stop." He said and looked at Drew. "What do you think are you doing?" He knew it would have been easy to just kiss Drew and enjoy it, but he probably still didn't want the same out of this friendship like Jeremy, so he didn't want it.

Rejection again from Jeremy and this hurt even more. Drew quickly shook away from Jeremy's hands and sat up in the bed. "I'm paying you back for what you're doing right now. You make me feel better, so I want you make you feel better as well" Drew shrugged, it sounded easy and harmless, but it wasn't. It was clear that Jeremy wasn't interested. "Are you really gay?" He said in a chuckle then collapsed back on the bed and started to take his clothes off. Not because he was going to throw himself at Jeremy but because he always slept with minimal clothes.

"You know you don't have to pay me back, right? And especially not with something like a kiss or whatever." Jeremy looked at Drew and rolled his eyes when he asked if he really was gay. "Yes, I am gay. I am just a guy that wants a real relationship and not one night stands and such." And then Drew started to take off his clothes, but it seemed like this had no real sexual background. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I feel like I have to and making out and hooking up are two of the best things I know how to do, so I figured…" Drew just had to admire and also hate the fact that Jeremy wasn't like the rest of the guys. He was different and that intrigued him, not now because he was very drunk though. "Yeah, yeah. You're the guy who likes dates. Ew" He grimaced and sighed. When he was just in his underwear, Drew looked over to Jeremy. "If you like" He grinned. "You can stay here with me, but I don't know what could happen, honestly. Just a warning" The grin turned into a smirk. "Or there's the guest room"

"You can pay me back with being my friend and being there for me next time I have a breakdown. Even when I hope this won't happen soon." Jeremy shrugged. When Drew said 'Ew' to him liking dates he stuck out his tongue. "I am not sorry that I am more the longterm guy." He really wasn't sorry. Even if it meant that he would probably never have a chance with Drew. But it was who he was and he didn't want to change that. "I will stay here as I think I can perfectly keep care of myself and stop you when you do something I really don't want." He winked at Drew and got out of his clothes as well - but stayed in his boxershorts and t-shirt. He didn't feel comfortable enough for less clothes. And he didn't even look half as good as Drew. He slowly climbed back into Drews bed, chuckling when he thought that he was probably the most dressed guy in here ever and then looked at Drew. "Want to cuddle?" He opened his arms.

"If that's what you want, it'd your deal. I just don't believe in love and long lasting relationships. Everything has an end, so I just spare myself and others the hurt and pain and heart break" It was true all Drew was saying and those were his actual thoughts about love and relationships. He just maybe had trust issues and bad experiences with love, which made him think that way and he wasn't going to change any soon. "I always get what I want anyways" Drew threw some sheets over them and hugged a pillow, but then turned when Jeremy offered some cuddling. "Sure" He sai,d a bit unsure, but moving closer to Jeremy anyways. "good night and thank you"

"It actually makes me sad to hear what you think about love." Jeremy swallowed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know why Drew was sure that everything had an end. He probably had bad experiences with relationships. "Did you never try to have a real relationship?" He asked and bit his lips. He probably should stop asking stuff like this. When Drew moved closer to him, Jer pulled him in his arms and started to stroke over his back. "Good night and you're welcome." He murmured and was lost in his thoughts.

"Love is a lie" Drew said plainly and then added. "We, or people, think that love can conquer it all. That love will magically solve everything, but that's a lie. Love can't conquer it all" And with that, Drew ended his case. He wasn't going to talk more about this. "No, I've never tried, but I've witnessed how relationships end badly, so I'm not interested" He felt the pair o arms wrapped around him and let out a sigh. "I'll probably wake up until very late, so you can just go or something"

Jeremy just listened to Drew. Yeah, love couldn't conquer it all. He knew that. Love couldn't heal cancer or bring back dead people. But love could make you feel better. At least that was what Jer thought. He had never been really in love, so how should he know? "Did you never see a relationship that lasted?" He looked at Drew. His parents had been together until his mum died, right? But he didn't want to bring that back into his thoughts. "If I don't feel comfortable anymore I'll leave, okay." He murmured and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come even though he was deep in his thoughts.

"Never" Drew said, just wanting to end this talk at all because he just didn't like talking about it. He just cuddled closer to Jeremy and closed his eyes. "Okay" He reached and kissed Jeremy's jaw, as a thank you and hoped that wasn't trespassing Jeremy's weird ways. Soon, he finally fell asleep amazingly good being wrapped around Jeremy's arms and surprisingly he didn't try anything sexual later during the night. When Drew kissed his jaw, Jer sighed. But didn't say a word. He enjoyed having Drew in his arms and when he realized that Drew was asleep he could fall asleep as well. When he woke up Jer asked himself why he was so warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Drews messed up hair in front of his eyes. A small smile spread on his face. Yeah, this was a good morning. He just watched Drew a little.

They night went by and Drew had slept like a baby. These nights, the ones were he remembered his mother were always the worst and he'd get barely no sleep, but tonight had been different and he knew it was because of Jeremy. He slowly woke up, with a throbbing headache, sore mouth and still a bit nauseous. He moved and realized Jeremy was still there, holding him tightly. Drew moved and shook away from his arms, not used to this kind of things now that he was sober. "You stayed the whole night?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Jeremy felt a little sad when Drew moved away from him. "Yeah, I slept the whole time." Jer said and shrugged. He slowly moved out of the bed and looked at Drew. "Water?" He asked because he knew Drew was probably hung over. "And painkillers?" Maybe he could go and make breakfast for Drew but he really didn't know if he had everything there for the stuff he could make.

"Yes, please" He said as he rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain. "In the bathroom" He said to Jeremy as he rested his head back on one of the fluffy pillows. Drew groaned and looked for his phone, realizing he had a lot of calls and messages, mostly people who most likely wanted to say something to him related to his mom's death or maybe work, he didn't care right now. "Do you have work today?"

Jer went and got some water and painkillers for Drew. He looked into the mirror in the bathroom and sighed. He hadn't slept that good since months. Actually since his break up with Charlie. He always slept better with someone near him. When he came back into the bedroom with painkillers and a glass of water he grinned. "No, I am off today." He said and sat down on Drews side of the bed to give him the glass. "Why?"

Drew felt a bit weird. Everytime, whoever guy stayed the night, they'd just leave first thing in the morning or if Drew was the one staying over at some other place, he'd do the same. Jeremy seemed like had no interest on leaving and that made Drew a bit nervous and uncomfortable. "Just curious" He grabbed the pills and water, swallowing them and finishing the glass of water.

Jeremy saw that Drew wasn't really happy with him here. "Want me to leave?" He asked and scratched his head. He wasn't used to stay at another place when he was in no relationship with that person. So he really didn't know how to behave in the morning. "I mean I could make breakfast, but if you want me to go, then I'll leave." He shrugged.

Drew didn't want Jeremy to get the wrong impression out of this. They were just friends. He appreciated the fact that he stayed over night to make him feel better and the words he's said to cal him down, but breakfast and all that was probably a bit too much. "Not to be rude or anything, but I kind of want to be alone" He said with a half smile. "So if you don't mind…" He didn't want to say out loud the word leave, so he just hoped Jeremy would understand. "Thanks for everything you did, though. It means a lot"

Jeremy nodded when Drew said that he didn't want to be rude or anything. "I'll get dressed and then I'm gone." He said and got up to collect his clothes and go into the bathroom. "And you're welcome. I am glad I could help." He went and got dressed rather quickly, not wanting to stay longer then Drew wanted him here. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He said when he came back into the bedroom fully dressed. "And I hope you'll feel better soon."

"Sure. I will" Drew grinned and jumped off the bed, trying not to stumble and walked Jeremy to the door. It was the least he could do. "Hopefully the headache will go away soon and I'll just take a shower. I'll be back to good in no time" He said as he opened the door and saw Jeremy step outside. "Again, thanks for what you did. No one's ever been that nice to me" He clung to door frame, leaning against it. "I think I said you were a nice guy, Jeremy and it wasn't just because I was drunk and trying to get into your pants. I meant it. You're a really nice guy"

Jeremy was surprised that Drew got up and walked him to the door. "You're very welcome. If you ever need anyone again, just let me know." He really meant it. It had been nice to spend some time with Drew without Drew wanting to have sex with him all the time. It actually had felt good to sleep next to him without such thoughts. "And thanks. I try my best to be a good friend." He shrugged and bit his lips. "I hope to see you soon again."


	8. Birthday Party

Texts

_J:Hey, I don't know if you're up for it - but there is a party at my house tomorrow._

**D:A party? What is it to celebrate? **

_J:My birth. I will get a real awesome cake. _

**D:Your birthday is tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me before? **

_J:It never came up? And now a friend called and told me that there'll be a party tomorrow, so I thought I'd invite you. _

**D:I have to get you a present now. This is why I needed to know with like a week of anticipation. Now I have less than 24 hours to buy you a present. **

**D:And I'll definitely be there. **

_J:You being there will be present enough. _

_J:That sounded cheesy, sorry. And you don't have to go home alone, I think...my friends said they invited some of their gay mates so I wouldn't end up alone... _

_J:I don't know how to feel about that to be honest though. _

**D:Wow. Extremely cheesy. I'll get you a gift anyways. What's a birthday party without any gifts? **

**D:Wait, are they trying to set you up? Are you trying to set me up? **

_J:I will probably get a lot gifts. So don't be sad if I don't open them all right away. _

_J:Setting you up? As if I would be that crazy... _

**D:Calm down, Mr. Popular. I'll be able to survive, I guess. Just send me a photo when you open my gift and it'll be okay.**

**D:What's what supposed to mean? **

_J:Haha, I will try to remember that. If I don't open yours right away because I am too curious what you'll get me. _

_J:I couldn't set you up. Really. I would try to set you up with someone you really don't want._

**D:I don't know hat to get you, honestly.**

**D:Why would you do that? **

_J:See, I am sure it will be fun to see your present. _

_J:I couldn't set you up with someone else than that person. _

**D:I'm confused now.**

_ J:That's bad. Sorry?! _

**D:Do you actually want me to hook up with one of the guys at your party? **

_J:Not really, but I can't stop you, can I?_

** D:Are you going to hook up with one of the guys at your party? **

_J:I don't think so. Why do you want to know? _

**D:You should. It's your party, have some fun. **

_J:You know I am still the same person even when I get older, right? I am a longterm guy, not a hook up guy. _

**D:I know, but the older you get, the less guys you can pick up. **

**D:Ew. Loosen up a little! If you want, I can bring a friend for you. I assure you he'll be 100 times better than whatever twink your friends send your way. **

_J:I don't care. I still think one day I'll find a person who'll love me exactly for who I am. _

_J:And no thanks... _

**D:Good luck with that. **

**D:Okay, grumpy. I'll see you tomorrow then. **

_J:Thank you. One day I'll proof you that it works. _

**D:I'm waiting anxiously for that day. Or the day I'll tell you "I told you so" when you realize love isn't real. **

**D:Anyways, What's the dresscode? **

_J:I would say let's bet, but that's just unfair. You can't win this. _

_J:Dresscode? Hmm...no one told me about one so I will be here in jeans and tshirt. If it is anything like last year then just come in comfortable clothes. _

**D:Why can't I? **

**D:Was it crazy last year? **

_J:Because love will always win, my dear._

_J:I don't remember a lot, I was too drunk. But I danced on a table, I remember that. _

**D:Ugh. **

**D:I'll make sure to have my phone ready to take pics and videos of whatever happens. **

_J:You'll see :P! _

_J:Okay...but don't come too close to the table if I dance on it. Last year the table broke and I fell on a friend who was standing close...he broke his nose as he wasn't prepared for falling... _

**D:I'd hate to say you those words. **

**D:Noted. **

_J:Good, can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

**D:It'll be a great night. **

_J:I really hope so. Now I have to go and clean the apartment. Yay._

** D:I have the number of the cleaning lady who cleans mine. **

_J:If she is free today?! Haha. I never let anyone else clean here, but maybe it's that time of my life where I should think about that. _

**D:Call her and ask her. If she's not free, maybe she has a friend or something. She's completely trustworthy. **

_J:I will. Thanks for the suggestion. I know I could call my mum but that would be weird. Thanks! _

**D:You're welcome.**

_J:I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice day. _

Birthday Party

Jeremy was standing in front of his mirror checking out the jeans and the t-shirt he had on. Yeah, he looked good enough for the party tonight. Soon his first friends would arrive and he hoped that Drew wouldn't come too late so that he actually had some time to say Hello and wasn't dragged away from one of his friends right away. He had told one of the guys about Drew and the only comment he had gotten was 'He is a player, don't even try to change him.'. So he had to see how that would work out. Hopefully they wouldn't say a word about that to Drew. It rang at the door and Jer went out to let his friends in who brought the food and drinks. And of course his birthday cake. So the party could get started soon.

Drew excused himself out of work early with the excuse that he wasn't feeling any well and given the fact that his mother's death anniversary was still close, nobody said anything not even his dad. Truth was, he went straight to the shops around NYC to look for a present for Jeremy. It was hard to buy for a person like Jeremy, but then he found a watch that was nice, expensive and it was a goof enough gift. He got it then raced back to his apartment to take a shower and change out of his suit into something more casual. He was wearing a teal polo shirt and grey fitted pants. He then made his way to Jeremy's apartment, fashionably late. The place was already very crowded and he felt about of an outsider because all these people he didn't know. He just walked around the house and searched for Jeremy.

Jeremy was welcoming a lot of people into his apartment. A lot of old childhood friends from school, some neighbours, workmates and college friends. But Drew was still missing. He was just talking to one of his closer friends - the one who knew about Drew - when he saw Drew coming in. He excused himself and got a coke on his way over. "Hey Drew." He said with a grin. Jer was really happy that Drew was here for his birthday. He took a sip of his coke and tasted vodka in it. Rolling his eyes he smiled at Drew. "Apparently they want me to get drunk. So it's good you are here now while I am still sober."

He was obviously being checked out by some of the party attendants and Drew just smirked, loving the attention he was getting. He was going to make his way to get a drink, but then bumped into Jeremy. "Birthday boy" He gave Jeremy a quick hug and handed him the box with his gift inside. "I hope you like it" He smiled and then laughed at the comment. "I'm part of that list of people who want you drunk and I'll stick around until I see you dancing in tables" The blond said with a wink and smiled at his friend. "Nice party"

Jeremy grinned when Drew hugged him. He loved that feeling he got whenever he was close to Drew. "Thank you." He said when he got the box. "Why do you want to see me drunk?" Jer raised his eyebrows and looked at Drew. "Tell me your plans. And if you dance on the table with me we can do it right now." He winked at Drew. After a second he decided to open the present and slowly did so, carefully to not make a too big mess. When he opened it and saw the watch he swallowed. "You've got to be kidding me." He said and looked at Drew. "A CK watch? Like really?" Before he could think about it he hugged Drew and whispered a "I love it. Thanks." In his ear before he took one step back again and just grinned.

"I'm not going up to any tables tonight, I'm sorry" Drew said with a chuckle and then was surprised by a thank you hug by Jeremy. "I'm glad you like it" The blond said proudly and smiled widely at the birthday boy. "I wanna see you wear it" He poked Jeremy's chest and then looked around. "So…you should probably go around and socialize with your guests" He knew that he couldn't keep Jeremy talking with him for that long. "I'll be around and I'll get a drink"

Jeremy smiled when Drew said he would not go up to any tables with him. "Not tonight, but on the next party maybe." He said. When Drew poked him he took the watch out of the package and placed it on his wrist. "I think I will bring it to a safer place soon but it looks good on me, doesn't it?" He asked and showed it to Drew. He really liked it a lot. "I will bring the watch into my bedroom and then I'll probably join you for a drink or two. I know them all and they know each other so I think I should introduce you to some of them." He shrugged. "Just give me a minute." He went into the direction of his bedroom but didn't come far before he was stopped by one of the gay guys his friends had brought with them.

When Jeremy said he'd be right back, Drew nodded and let him go. When Jeremy was out of sight, Drew turned around and walked to where the drinks were, pouring himself one and grabbing some snacks. He just stayed there by the kitchen sipping his drink, analyzing the whole room to see who was around. Definitely no one he knew, but apparently some people knew who Drew was because he could see them talking and looking at him.

Jeremy looked at the guy that had stopped him. He looked 18, maybe even younger and smiled at him. He was definitely drunk, Jer could see and smell that. "Hey sweety." The boy said and leaned closer to Jer. "I heard you are single and I am single and I thought we could change that." Jer had to grin about that. This was such a crazy way to flirt. "Sorry, but not interested." He said with a smile. The boy got one step closer and placed one arm around Jers shoulder. "How do you know that, sweety? I didn't even show you my good sides yet." Jer felt a little bit uncomfortable, but just shrugged it off. "I am really not interested in getting to know them."

Drew kept walking around, often tackled by a guy who didn't act so discrete about the fact that they wanted to hook up with him. Drew was flattered, but he didn't want to leave the party just yet and those guys were very horny and anxious to o and get it on right away. Maybe later at the end of the party, but now he wanted to be there, for Jeremy even when he couldn't see him anywhere. Drew just kept wandering around until he saw Jeremy with some other guy. At first, Drew grinned kind of happy that Jeremy was going to have some fun at least. Then he took a sip of his drink, but noticed that Jeremy wasn't really hat into the guy.

Jeremy looked at the boy and bit his lips. "You know I am sure you can find someone here on this party that is interested." He said and hoped the boy would leave him alone. "But my friend said that you are the one who really needs to get laid and I wouldn't want to make my friend sad, would I?" Jer sighed. "I really don't need to get laid, thank you very much." Who had told the boy something like this? "And you can just leave me alone now, okay? I need to bring my present back into my bedroom and then I want to enjoy my party some more." "Your bedroom? I am sure we can have some fun there before you go back to your party." The boy really didn't understand that Jer wasn't interested, damn. Jeremy walked to his bedroom, but the boy followed. "Can we lock the door or do we have to be scared that someone comes in and finds us?" The boy asked.

Drew just stood there in the end of the hall watching how Jeremy and that boy, a twink as he'd predicted, was all over Jeremy. A few minutes later they both seemed to be walking to the bedroom. and at that moment, Drew frowned. Some days ago Jeremy had told him that he wasn't a hook up kind of guy and now they're walking straight into his room. Drew just couldn't stop mimself and walked down the hall to where the room was, not entering but just staying outside to hear whatever was going on inside.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Jeremy was getting a little angry now. Why did that guy not understand that he wasn't interested at all. "Oh, now you're playing the prude? Don't worry, I can show you how to be a nice boy in bed." Jer was actually a little scared. He didn't want to fight with any of his guests. Why on his birthday? "Believe me if I would want to learn it I would know who to ask." His thoughts went to Drew for a second and he bit his lips. "But for now I am perfectly fine with staying a virgin, thank you." The boy didn't care what Jer said, he still came closer and grinned. "Come on, just one time." Jer really didn't know what to do.

Drew just stayed there in the hall hearing how Jeremy kept saying how he didn't want anything to do with the boy. Then one single word came out of Jeremy's lip and Drew almost choked Jeremy was a virgin? Suddenly, it all made sense. Why he wouldn't let anything sexual happen and all that. He was clearly one of those guys who waited for the right person. It was still boring, but Drew respected Jeremy's ways, but the boy clearly didn't. That' when Drew entered the room and pulled the guy away. "He said he wasn't interested, man. Fuck off and find someone else" A rather scary tone in his voice as he stood in between the boy and Jeremy.

Jeremy was shortly before getting really frustrated when the door opened and Drew came in. For a second Jer thought that maybe Drew had send the boy and wanted to join in - what a stupid thought - but then he saw the look on Drews face and knew he wasn't here because of that. And then the guy was pulled away from him and Drew told the guy to leave. Jer just watched it and didn't say a word. The guy looked at Jer and then at Drew. "I wish you good luck with trying to screw that prude." The guy said to Drew and then left the room. First Jer just wanted to hug Drew and thank him, but then he realized how stupid and helpless he must have looked for Drew. And he felt ashamed. So he turned around, placed the watch on his nightstand and sat down on his bed, feeling ashamed and stupid. "Thanks." He said and looked at Drew for a second.

"I hope you aren't because you've been drinking and that's bad for the baby and because you're a boy" He said with a chuckle and shook his head, frowning when he heard the next question. "About you being a virgin? No. I didn't know. I just figured you were one of those guys who had a bad first time or something and that's why you were scared of doing it until you found said special guy" He finished his words with a shrug and a smile. "Be ready for a never ending list of comments about you being a virgin, but now just go and enjoy your party"

Jeremy laughed when Drew said that he hoped he wasn't pregnant. Other people would just have rolled their eyes. But Drew played along. "I never had a boyfriend and you know how I am. I am really a longterm guy and not a one night stand, so…yeah. It never happened." Jer just shrugged. "Never ending list of comments? Oh god…I didn't sign up for that." Actually he looked forward to hear more comments as it meant that Drew would be around. "You should dance with me." He said when they came back in the living room and Blurred Lines, one of his favorite songs at the moment, was playing. "Come on, please."

They both walked back to where the party was and Jeremy asked him to dance. Drew really didn't want to do it. He wasn't drunk enough to do so, but he just couldn't say no to Jeremy, the birthday boy and he still felt he kinda owed him a lot for what he did for him the other day. "Fine" He said as he was being dragged to where more people were dancing.

When Drew didn't fight him Jeremy was happy. He loved dancing even when he wasn't any good. He moved his body to the music and pulled Drew close. And when his favorite lines came he whisper sang them into Drews ear: "I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me. What rhymes with hug me?" After that he pulled back a little and smiled widely. He was glad that Drew was here tonight.

Drew began dancing with Jeremy, not knowing what song Jeremy was singing, but he just went along with it and smiled when his friend started singing along. The way Jeremy had smiled made Drew feel a bit weird and just glanced down to the floor. They kept dancing a bit more and then Drew felt bad for keeping Jermey away from his guests. "Go and dance with someone else. I'll grab some cake" He grinned and walked to where the cake was.

Jeremy watched Drew leaving and went to the improvised bar to get a drink. Dancing always made him thirsty. When his friend gave him a coke he already knew that there probably was a lot of vodka inside. He turned around and his eyes searched for Drew without even thinking about it. When he saw him he grinned and his friend saw that. "Is that Drew?" He asked and Jer nodded. "Yeah." "I think you should forget that boy and maybe talk with one of the boys we invited." Jer just shook his head. "Nope, not happening." He took his coke with him to the couch and sat down, watching the party a little.

Drew had to find something to do. Jeremy was the only person he knew around and he just couldn't be with him all night long because he had a lot of other guests wanting to spend time and more with him. Drew was walking around with a drink on his hand when he was stopped by a guy. He was fairly good looking and wasn't as young as the one bugging Jeremy. The blond smiled and tarted talking to Scott. The boy was nice to talk with and all that, but Drew wasn't really interested. Maybe he wasn't in the mood or something else, but he wasn't feeling it. Though he kept talking to Scoot because he preferred doing this than be all alone in a corner.

The party went on and Jeremy drank coke after coke - which was more vodka every single time. So soon he was a little drunk - if you would ask him - and was looking for Drew again. When he found him his heart immidiately started to beat faster. There was another guy talking with Drew - with his Drew. Jeremy slowly made his way over to Drew and placed his arm around his waist from behind. "Hey you, I was looking for you." He said and moved close to Drews back. "Hey, I'm Jeremy." Jeremy looked at the other guy with hate…he didn't know him, but he had been flirting with Drew and Jeremy didn't like that.

Scott was just telling Drew about his job as a legal assistant and how he was going to collage to become a lawyer. It was rather interesting talk and Drew was about to tell Scott about his job when he felt someone tackling him from behind, almost making him spill all of his drink over Scott. "Jeremy, hey" The blond said with a chuckle and patted Jeremy' s hands. Drew wanted to shake away from the hug, but Jeremy had his arms really tight around him. When Jer talked he could smell the alcohol in his breath. "You're really drunk, buddy" He looked over to Scott, who had a confused look on his face.

Jeremy smiled happily when Drew patted his hands. He leaned his head on Drews shoulder and grinned. "Na, I only had coke." He said, even when he knew that he was probably drunk. He just wanted to stay here with Drew in his arms forever. "I missed you." He said and actually felt really vulnerable in that moment. He had really missed Drew even though he still had been in the same room. He always had tried to find him between all these other people. "What are you doing?" He then asked, trying to find out what he had 'stopped'.

"Sure. Just coke" Drew teased and nudged his friend. He frowned when he'd told hi he'd missed him. They were together only a while ago and they were in the same party, his party. This was dangerous territory. Jeremy was all drunk and telling him he'd missed him, interrupting a conversation he was having with another man. Drew wasn't dumb, he knew what this meant. "I was talking to Scott" He said with a smile then smiled at Scott, who was just sipping his drink in silence. Just waiting for the moment Jeremy left. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, just coke." Jeremy said and giggled when Drew nudged him. He wasn't even lying, was he? He had always asked for coke - and not for vodka with coke. When Drew smiled as he mentioned Scott Jers heart broke a little. It meant he had fun, right? Drew had fun without him…with another guy. "Oh." He just said. And when Drew asked him if he had fun he shrugged. "There's no one else here I want to spend my time with, so I don't know." He kinda felt bad right now, but didn't know how to change that.

He immediately noticed the change in humor in Jeremy and Drew felt kind of bad and didn't know what to do. It seemed like Jeremy was so fixed on the idea of dating Drew even when the second had told him he wasn't a dating type of guy. "Jeremy, you should spend time with them. They're here for you afterall" He tried to sound polite and not like he was pushing Jeremy away to continue his talk with Scott. The flirting was just one sided anyways, so this wasn't going anywhere; but he just couldn't led Jeremy on something that wasn't going to happen. Ever. It was best for him.

Jeremy swallowed when Drew said he should go and spend some time with the others. "I don't even know half of them. They are just here for the free alcohol and food." He looked at Scott. "Best example. Never saw you." He shrugged and pulled his arms away from Drew. "But okay, I just leave you here then. See you later." He turned around and walked over to the dance floor, not caring who he would dance with - just in the mood to dance his sorrows away. So the first person he found that was willing to dance with him was a girl. Jer didn't care and pulled her close - he was trying to enjoy this at least.

Drew was completely surprised with how Jeremy treated Scott. Even when he didn't know him, it was a bit rude to point it out like that. "See you later" And with that he saw Jeremy go to the dancefloor and grab a girl, who willingly danced with him. Drew felt a bit uneasy about that, but he just shook it off. When he finally turned to resume his talk with Scott, the other boy was just laughing and Drew didn't know what was going on. "God, that guy is just so clingy. No wonder nobody wants to take his virginity" And with that, Drew knew he was done talking to Scott. "I have to go. It was nice talking to you" And he just didn't feel like staying at the party anymore. He walked by the dancefloor and gestured Jeremy, letting him know that he was leaving already.

Jer danced with the girl in front of him and soon realized that the girl probably thought that he was interested in her. Which was totally not the case. But he kept dancing with her until he saw Drew gesturing to him. He said sorry to the girl and left the dancefloor to go to Drew. "You're leaving?" He asked a little sad about that fact. He looked around to see if Scott was leaving with Drew, but it didn't look like it. Actually Drew looked a little pissed, but he wouldn't ask about that. Maybe he was the reason why Drew was pissed and he didn't want to know that.

"Yeah, but it was an nice party. I hope you keep having fun" Drew offered a smile to Jeremy and patted his arm, but his hand lingered on the other boy's body for a bit longer. He realized after a while and just quickly sliped both of his hands into his pants. "I'll see you some other time, Jer" He grinned, turned around and walked to the door.

"Yeah, I hope so, too…Thanks for coming. I really love the watch!" Jer said and when Drew patted his arm he smiled softly. It was a nice feeling even if Drew probably just meant it in the friendly way. "I really hope we see us soon!" He said with a real wide smile now. "Text me or call me, okay?" He bit his lips when he saw him turning around and walking to the door. Hopefully he would write him soon.


	9. Hangover

Texts

**D:How's the hangover going, Virgin Mary? **

_J:Gosh...my phone just made the headache worse. I feel so sick. _

**D:I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Drink lots of water and Advil. **

_J:It's okay. I am glad it was you and not one of my oh so wonderful friends who nearly destroyed my apartment and don't even clean up. _

_J:Sorry...no good mood here. Yeah, lots of water and Advil. _

**D:That sucks. Want me to send someone to clean up? **

**D:It's okay. J:If you know someone cheap...this'll take a while, I think. **

_J:No it's not. You didn't do anything wrong. _

**D:Don't worry about having to pay them. I'll just have someone go over there asap. You just rest. **

**D:Okay.**

**D:Question: Are you still a virgin? or did you have fun last night? J:You are an angel, do you know that? **

_J:I had fun, but no sex. I slept alone. Some tried to flirt, but...no. I just can't. _

**D:Some people have told me I can take them to heaven, but I'm sure that's not what you meant. **

**D:Boring. **

_J:Yeah, that's not what I meant. But I am sure you could do that to me as well - if I would let you. _

_J:So what did you do after you left the party? _

**D:I'd be honored, but you'e waiting for your Prince Charming. **

**D:Nothing. Came straight home and crashed. **

_J:You'd be honored? Why that? _

_J:And you call my evening boring? Did you at least sleep well? _

**D:To take your virginity. It's like a trophy for any guy. **

**D:Shut up. I wasn't in the mood and it's like just one night I didn't do anything fun. Yeah, kind of. **

_J:So you would pin a photo of me on your fridge? Or do you have another place where you keep your trophies? _

_J:Calm down. What did you dream of? Or didn't you dream? _

**D:I'd have a photo of you under my mattress along with the other guys I've taken their v cards. **

**D:I don't remember. **

_J:Now I have the sudden urge to look under your mattress...but okay. Under my mattress you can find my diary which I haven't written in a while. _

_J:I had a nightmare...but yeah. Your cleaning lady is here now...thank god. _

**D:You can't look under my mattress. It's a secret. You're really a princess, Jeremy. A diary?! **

**D:Nightmare? What was it about, if I may know. Great. She'll clean up everything. **

_J:I just want to know if there is actually one photo or more - or if I would be the only one down there if I would let you... _

_J:My crush, having fun with others...not something I need to see. And yes, she is already working on that. And she made me some cocoa. I love her. _

**D:That's a secret, Jeremy. **

**D:Oh... That's not cool. She's the best. **

_J:Maybe one day I'll know :P! _

_J:Yeah...she is the best. Can I keep her? _

**D:Don't keep your hopes up. **

**D:She's mine, but we can share her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the extra money. **

_J:At the moment I try to stop all my hopes. _

_J:Usually I like cleaning my own apartment. But I would love someone who makes me a cocoa or just sits with me sometimes... _

**D:You sound like a depressed 40 year old. It's lame. you seriously need a boyfriend or get laid or both. **

_J:Yeah...a boyfriend... _

_J:I think right now I need to stop throwing up...woah...fuck this hangover. _

**D:Ew. I didn't need to know that. **

**D:Maybe later I'll go and check on you. **

_J:If you want to see me miserable feel free to come around. _

_J:But don't change plans because of me. _

**D:Okay, maybe tomorrow when you're less cranky. **

_J:You can come today if you want to...could you bring some coke? No matter when you come? I don't have any left and it's what helps the most when I feel sick. _

**D:I'll just come by tomorrow. Let you fully recover. **

_J:Okay...I will go and take a nap. _

**D:Hope you feel better. **

_J:Hope so too... _

Having Doubts

Jeremy was lying on his bed, his phone clutched in one hand. He really felt bad - damn hangover - but he knew that wasn't the only reason. He didn't remember a lot from the party, but he remembered that Drew had flirted with another guy and that he hadn't looked happy when Jer had disturbed that talk. Even when he left alone and just texted him that nothing had happened - Jer felt bad about this all.

The night had been no fun. He have had a nightmare about Drew making out with other boys. First it had just been one but at the end there had been three guys all over Drew. And Drew had enjoyed it and not once stopped to think about Jer…while Jer had been standing at the edge of the bed and watched it all. That dream had been crazy, Jer knew that - he would never watch something like that - but still. It had broke his heart a little more.

Knowing that he would never get that chance with Drew…never would be able to call him his boyfriend…it killed Jeremy. That thought was even worse than the hangover he had. He just wanted a little chance to show Drew that love actually existed and that it was nice. That it was a wonderful feeling and that he could be loved…not only by his mum who wasn't there anymore.

Jeremy looked down at his phone and read the text that Drew would come around tomorrow. Not today…He swallowed down some tears, knowing that Drew probably just didn't want to see him throw up and that he needed to stop thinking that Drew would care for him like a boyfriend should. He wasn't his boyfriend and he would never be.

For a moment he actually thought about deleting Drews number and just deal with the heartbreak until it was over. He looked down at his phone and swallowed. Maybe that was the best idea for his situation? Maybe that would help him? Maybe he could find another guy and get over Drew? Or maybe it would just be easier to deal with the pain when he wouldn't see Drews face every once in a while…he didn't know. But the thought of that was good.

But then he remembered his promise. He had promised Drew to be a friend for him. And he couldn't just break a promise, no matter how he felt. Drew needed a friend more than a stupid guy who crushed on him. So maybe Jer just needed to forget his feelings…yeah, that was probably the best idea. He needed to get over all of this and just forget his feelings.

And he would start with that tomorrow - when the hangover was over.


	10. It's Been A While

Texts

**D:Hey... How are you? **

_J:Hey. I am okay, and you? _

**D:I'm good... yeah. **

**D:It's been a while since the last time we talked. **

_J:Yeah...it's been a while._

_J:And I'm happy you're good. _

**D:What have you been up to? **

_J:Work. And I visited my mum. _

_J:And you? _

**D:Yeah, work mostly. **

**D:And lots of thinking... **

_J:What did you think about? _

**D:Everything... You... Me... Us. **

_J:Us? Me? And what exactly in that case? _

**D:I just couldn't stop thinking about you and it scared me. **

_J:I don't understand...I... _

_J:You couldn't stop thinking about me? _

**D:I don't understand either. I don't know what you did to me. I don't know what's wrong with me. **

**D:I have't been able to be with any other guy. Everytime I try, you pop right into my mind. **

_J:Okay... _

_J:And do you like that or not? _

**D:It's something I've never experienced before, so I don't know exactly how I feel about it. **

_J:I never thought I would pop one of your cherries... _

**D:There's always a first time for everything, right? **

_J:Yes...that just made me smile. _

**D:And... what do you think? **

_J:About the fact that you think about me so much? _

**D:What are you thinking overall? **

_J:That I missed you... _

**D:I've missed you a lot as well. I've had this... uneasy feeling in my chest. **

**D:But I just needed to think about everything Sort out my thoughts and feelings. **

_J:And what did come out of sorting everything? _

_J:I kind of tried that as well. _

**D:I decided that I'm going to give us a chance. **

**D:That if you want yo, of course. **

**D:I don't know, I've felt so alone for years, but then you appeared and you made me feel so much better and less lonely. You make me feel like you actually like me and not just because of my name or my looks or my fame, but you like me for me not Drew McIntyre the infamous player. **

**D:You're such an special guy, Jeremy and I want us to be... closer. **

_J:You want to give us a chance? _

_J:You...really? _

_J:I am really left speechless right now. _

_J:I would love to try it. I would...a week ago I would have given you everything for that. And I still would. _

_J:I just...I want to, I really, really do. _

**D:Yeah. I'm serious. **

**D:I'll just ask you to be patient with me. This is a whole new territory for me and I don't know what I'm doing. **

_J:That's okay. That's totally okay. It's not like I had boyfriends before...or serious dates or whatever... _

_J:Good that no one can see me right now...oh god... =) _

**D:Why? What are you doing? **

_J:Lets say that the dance moves on my party were normal next to that what I am doing right now... _

_J:Happy dance... _

**D:I'm happy you're happy about this. **

_J:You don't even know, Drew... _

J:Are you happy?

**D:I just told you, yeah. I'm happy. **

_J:That's good. _

_J:Can I see you? _

**D:Yeah. I'd love to see you. **

_J:When? Where? _

**D:I don't care, but soon. **

_J:The soonest would be when you would come over. _

_J:Because then I could get dressed in the time you need for coming here. _

**D:Okay. I'm leaving work right now. Want me to bring anything? **

_J:Just yourself. _

_J:I think I have enough drinks left from my party. _

_J:And food can be ordered. _

**D:Sounds nice. **

**D:I don't wanna sound pushy or anything, but should I bring some clothes just in case I might sleepover? **

**D:No sex. Just cuddling. **

_J:If you want to, sure. _

_J:I wouldn't mind. _

_J:And yes, just cuddling sounds nice. _

**D:Good. I'll see you soon then.** :D

_J:See you soon 3._


	11. Meeting Again

Meeting Again

Jeremy had read Drews texts again and again. He still wasn't sure if he had gotten it right, if this wasn't just a dream. He jumped under the shower and hurried with it all. He didn't knew how long Drew would need to get here and he still had to clean the bedroom a little…if Drew wanted to have a sleepover - which sounded like they were 15 years old girls, but yeah.

He cleaned up his bedroom, throwing most of the stuff under his bed (his secret magazine stack was there so the two porn videos with an actor who looked a little bit like Drew could lie there as well). When it looked non chaotic he changed the sheets and then got into full panic mode. He never had decided for a side of his bed, what if Drew wanted the good pillow? His cuddle pillow? But after a short freak out he took a deep breath and just laughed about himself…god, they could talk about it then, right? It would work out just fine. Jer checked everything in his livingroom and his kitchen again and then waited for Drew to arrive…he was just nervous and excited.

Drew had decided to leave work early and of course he got a glare from his dad as he walked by his office, but he didn't care about him right now. He had other man to care bout more right now: Jeremy. And boy, he'd been thinking so much about him lately. He'd finally accepted the fact that he liked Jeremy as much than just a friend. Drew'd decided to give this whole thing a shot, see what came out of it.

After stopping by his apartment, take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes and also grabbing a change of clothes. Jeffrey had already gone to his home and Drew just grabbed a cab outside his building, giving the driver Jeremy's address, soon he was there and knocked at the door, waiting for Jeremy to open the door for him.

Jeremy was freaking out - first he sat on the couch, then he walked around a little bit more, then he sat down at his kitchen table and so on. He couldn't really sit still - and when it knocked on the door he got up right away and walked over, taking a deep and steady breath and hoped that Drew was a little nervous as well.

When he opened the door he smiled at Drew, who was really standing in front of it, and needed a moment to realize that he had to say or do something. "Hey you." he said with a smile and then went to hug Drew. When he had him in his arms he wished he could stay like this for a while. It was a great feeling. "Come in." He said and closed the door behind Drew. "How was your day so far?"

Drew was greeted with a hug and h gave ti back, making it last and enjoying Jeremy's arms around him. There was just a warmness to Jeremy that Drew couldn't get enough of. He was addicted to the boy and wanted to spend with him a lot of time. "Thanks" He said with a smile and then continued to respond to Jeremy's question. "It was good, but scary. It's better now" He said in a cheesy tone. What was going on with him? This was so out of character for him, but just Jeremy brought out this side of him. "How about you? You didn't go to work?"

Never in the whole time he knew Drew now Jeremy would have imagined that Drew would actually hug him back like this. And it made him happy, it made him feel good. He couldn't take his eyes off of Drew, knowing that they were finally on one page when it came to their feelings. He could finally ask him for a date and call it date…oh god, was this a date right now? Jeremy listened to Drew and smiled when he said that it was better now. "I am glad it's better now." He said. "And…yeah, I didn't go to work today. Called in sick as I wasn't exactly feeling good this morning." He bit his lips when he thought back to this morning. "But I feel way better now. And I am happy that you're here." He smiled softly at Drew and walked over to his couch, sitting down and patting the space next to him. "How do you want to spend our evening?"

Drew wanted to just kiss Jeremy already and stay around his arms for a long long time, which was weird because he'd never felt like doing that ind of stuff with any guy before. It all consisted of stripping off their clothes and having sex, he didn't ever before felt like just wanting to be there, hugging a guy and feel utterly happy about it. "I don't know. Can we just order some food and lie on the couch and watch crappy tv?" Drew offered with a smirk on his face and his hands pulling Jeremy closer to him. "Is that how dates go?" He said, with a wide grin tugging at his lips.

When Drew pulled him closer, Jeremy smiled. "We can do that, sure. What kind of food do you want?" He asked and bit his lips when Drew asked him if that was how dates go. "I still think we already had dates, even if they weren't called like that." Jer shrugged. "But this is a perfect real first date. I don't know if it is like it's supposed to be, but who cares as long as we like it." He moved his arms around Drew again, holding him close to himself. It was a good feeling having him so close and near him. "You never grinned like this before." Jer said with a wide grin himself.

"Chinese? Mexican? I don't care, just not pizza. That's what I've been eating the last days and I don't wan anymore" He said with a grin, his hands still clawed to Jeremy's sides. "I kinda knew they were dates already, but I was a stubborn douche" He admited. "I'm definitely liking it already" When Jeremy pointed out that he'd never seen him grin like this before, it was kind of true. His cheeks hurt a little and he couldn't recall a time he'd been this happy in a long time. Drew blushed before answering. "I guess this is what you do to me?"

"Okay, no pizza. Mexican? We could order Mexican. I never tried Mexican food though. So you need to tell me what to try." Jer was all up for trying something new today. "You were no stubborn douche, you were just…I don't know? Scared? Sounds so negative and I don't mean it negative at all." He shrugged. "I like it already as well." Jeremy smiled and his smile got even wider when he saw Drew blush. "I kinda like that I can make you smile like this." He said. "So, couch and cuddles?"

"Tacos, duh. You can never go wrong with Mexican if you just order tacos. Though there are also quesadillas and other spicier things, but let's settle with tacos for tonight. I actually have the number, let me get my phone" He had to let go of Jeremy's side for a minute to grab his phone out of his pocket. "I'm still scared, honestly. I don't know what will come out of all of this and I still think at least one of us is going to end up with a broken heart" He said in a lower tone as he looked down to his phone and looked for the number. "I like it that you make me smile like this" It was the perfect moment to go for a kiss, but Drew just locked his eyes on Jeremy. "Yeah, but let me order food first. You can go an settle on the couch already"

"Okay, you order and I will just eat whatever you give me." Jeremy bit his lips and waited for Drew getting out his phone. When he said that he still thought that one of them would end up with a broken heart, Jer swallowed. "You need to believe a little more in this, you know?" He said with a grin. "I am sure we both will be alright - it will need some time to get used to it and we will probably fight every now and then, but that's okay. I…" Jer bit his lips. "I am sure we will be alright." At least he really, really hoped so. The thought of losing Drew - who wasn't even really his right now - was so scary, that it made him sad. But he smiled when Drew said that he liked it that he was able to make him smile like this. "Want any drinks? So I can get them already before settling on the couch?"

"I believe in you and I trust you, so I guess that's enough for now" Drew sighed and kept looking at Jeremy and looking at him… he somehow knew it was going to be okay. "Promise everything will be alright?" And Drew's vulnerable side was showing again. He didn't know why, but he just needed Jeremy to promise him that things were going to be okay, despite the fact that maybe they worked or not as a couple or dating or whatever they were going to be. "That'd be great" He smiled and pressed the call button and started ordering the food.

Jeremy smiled. Drew trusted him. That was wonderful. "Everything will be alright. We will work it out, sure of that." He said and pulled Drew closer for a second before releasing him and walking into the kitchen. He got two glasses and some water, as he didn't know what else Drew could want. He still had a lot of alcohol, but he didn't know if alcohol was a good idea for his first real date with Drew. If he would ask for a beer he would get a beer though. Jer walked back into the living room, placing the glasses and the water on the table and sitting down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

Jeremy's words made him feel a lot better and he smiled widely. As Jeremy took care of the drinks, he ordered the food. Tacos, Quesadillas, lots of guacamole and sauce. Drew walked to the couch and saw Jeremy placing the glasses of water down. "Water?" He asked with raised eyebrows, but then shook his head figuring drinking alcohol wasn't the best thing to do. "Do you have like… soda or something?" The blond asked with a half smile.

When Drew asked about the water, Jer bit his lips. Damn. He should have asked what he wanted instead of just taking water. "Sure, I have soda as well. What kind of soda do you want?" He got up again, feeling really bad for not thinking of soda instead of alcohol himself and walking to the kitchen, waiting for Drews answer on what he wanted. "You can choose a channel already while I get the soda." He said.

Drew felt kind of bad about the way Jeremy looked. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Drew just didn't expect water when Jeremy mentioned drinks. "Regular soda is fine. If you have Dr. Pepper it'd be amazing though" He calledo ut and grabbed the remote control, flickering through the channels until he found one where one of his favorite movies was just starting. "Do you like Night at the Museum?" He asked Jeremy as he came back to the room.

Jeremy got out the Dr. Pepper he still had in his fridge and smiled softly. He went back into the living room, filling one glass with the Dr. Pepper for Drew and one with water for him. "I never saw that movie, but I only heard good stuff about it. So if you want to watch it - go ahead." He sat down comfortable on the couch and on instinct - without thinking about it - pulled Drew into his arms, holding him close. "Did they say how long the food would take?" He asked when his stomach made a weird noise.

Drew turned around with eyes wide opened. "You've never watched it? You're going to watch it right now" He placed the remote on the table in front of the couches and sat down next to Jeremy. He moved willingly closer to the other boy and placed his head in Jeremy's shoulder. Drew chuckled when he heard and felt Jeremy's belly growling for food. "About 20 minutes" He said with a smile and went back to watch the movie. He toed off his shoes and placed his legs on Jermey's lap. "I hope you don't mind"

Jer chuckled when Drew said he was going to watch it right now. "Sure, whatever you want." He sighed happily when Drew moved closer to him without fighting it or whatever and placed his head on his shoulder. "20 minutes sounds good." He said with a grin. When Drew got his legs up on his lap, Jeremy smiled. "I don't mind at all." He said and placed the arm, which hadn't Drew in it, over the legs, stroking up and down a little. The movie had a really good start and Jer laughed a lot. When the doorbell rang, he got up slowly, having to get Drew off him first and then went to open the door. Paying for the food and taking the two bags of stuff Drew had ordered. "Want to throw a party?" He asked when he came back to the table with the bags. "Or did you order so much so we still have food tomorrow?"

As Jeremy got up to receive their food, Drew took a sip from his drink and then looked up to the other boy. "What? I'm really hungry and you're as well. Besides, I love mexican, so it'll be gone in a second" He said as he made grabby hands and grabbed the bags of food from Jeremy. He started taking out all of the food and stealing bites of some as he was doing that. "Hope you like it" He said as he grabbed one of the tacos and added some guacamole and sauce and started eating.

Jeremy chuckled when Drew made grabby hands for the bags of food and he gave it to him. He sat down next to Drew again and took out a taco as well, just doing the same as Drew as he had never eaten a taco before. When he took a bite he moaned a little and then licked his lips when he swallowed. "Wow, that's good." He said and smiled at Drew. "Good choice, I have to say." He sat as close as he could without sitting in Drews lap and still having enough space to eat.

Jeremy's moan made Drew's eyes widen a bit, but then he looked back down. Of course his train of thoughts went exactly to a sexual connotation, but he knew it was just a moan saying how much he liked the food. "I always make good choices and I'm glad you like it" He smiled and gave his taco another bite and focused on the tv.

"You always make good choices?" Jeremy asked and bit his lips. When he finished his Taco he looked at Drew. "What should I try next?" He asked, a little clueless what was still hidden in the bags and not wanting to just take something out and guess what it was. "The movie is good by the way as well. I love it." He smiled and waited for Drew helping him with his food decision.

thedrew-m: Drew handed Jeremy a quesadilla and some salsa. "I told you. I always make the best choices. Food, movies, etc." He smiled proudly and just kept eating. The time passed and Drew collapsed down on the sofa, really really full and groaning. "Ugh, I ate too much. I'll have to work out twice this week" He chuckled and turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy ate what Drew gave him and smiled. He nodded when Drew said he always made the best choices. Hopefully he was a good choice as well in Drews eyes. He didn't ask, but he was curious about that. But he had a lot time to find out if he was a good choice for Drew, right? So he could relax. When they finished most of the food and Drew collapsed down on the sofa, Jer chuckled. "You really work out?" He asked with a grin. "I just box, but that's kind of work out as well, isn't it?" He shrugged. His eyes went to the clock and he swallowed - it was late already. "How about we go get changed and maybe watch another movie in my bed?" He said and bit his lips, not sure if this was going too far.

"Of course" Drew lifted his shirt and showed off his abs, which weren't that good just right after stuffing his mouth with a lot of tacos, but hey were there still. "This body isn't just a miracle. Genetics help, but I gotta work out still" He smirked and rested his head back on the couch. "I like the idea, but I'll probably just drift off halfway through it" the blond said with a smile and jumped off the couch to go and grab his bag then follow Jeremy to the bedroom.

When Drew lifted up his shirt, Jeremy swallowed but smiled none the less. "I am sure you wouldn't look bad without working out as well." He said and got up to go to the bedroom. "And we could do something else, the movie was just an idea. Talk until we sleep or just cuddling, I don't mind. Just let me know what you would like." He went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed. He usually slept in boxers and a tshirt, so he planned on doing that today as well.

"I always look good anyways" His cocky side coming out. It was hard to not be that way, but it was just how he always behaved. He felt that he had to tone it down a bit now. He was one second away from making a sexual comment about what they could do instead of watching a movie, but he just bit down his lower lip. "A Movie is okay" Mostly because he knew bed talk could get pretty deep and he wasn't ready for it yet. While Jeremy left for the bathroom, Drew stripped off his clothes, just leaving him with his tight underwear. It wasn't like Jeremy didn't see him like this last time they shared a bed.

"What kind of movie do you want to…" Jer stopped when he saw Drew and bit his lips. He smiled and then shook his head to get back into here and now. "What do you want to watch?" He asked and trying not to blush. He had seen Drew like this already, but back then it hadn't been the same situation like now. Still he tried to stay calm and bit his lips while waiting for an answer, trying to keep his eyes on Drews face.

Drew plopped down on the bed and rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand and pursing his lips together. "What movies do you have? Or we could just look for a movie on the tv and that's it?" He suggested then gently patted the seat next to him for Jeremy to join him.

"Yeah, we could do that, good idea." Jeremy turned on the tv and then looked at Drew, smiling a little before he climbed into bed next to him. He was nervous right now, but tried to not let it show too much. He switched through the channels until there was some kind of action movie on - he didn't really watch it anyway. Not with Drew right next to him.

Drew, instinctively moved closer to Jeremy when he climbed on the bed as well. He stopped at a movie, but he didn't really cared. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Jeremy's body, pulling him closer. It was a whole new thing, being in bed with a guy and not being sexual nor drunk. He had to say he enjoyed it.

Jeremy opened his arms for Drew when he wrapped his arm around him. He liked cuddling - and cuddling with Drew was something he had wished for so long. The last time had been nice already but now it was even better. "I should put a timer on the tv if we both drift off." Jer said and adjusted a timer for one hour. If he would still be awake then he could just adjust it again but right now he felt so relaxed that he wasn't sure how long he would still be awake.

Drew was already relaxing and letting his body just let go. Being near Jeremy felt right and warm, so it wasn't long until he was already fully asleep, close to Jeremy. But just right before sleeping, he placed a gentle kiss on Jeremy's chest, before letting out a happy sigh.

Jer smiled when Drew placed a gentle kiss on his chest. It all felt so right. When he felt that Drew was asleep he turned off the tv as he wasn't interested in the movie and nuzzled his nose into Drews hair. He smelled so great and it was a good feeling being that close with him. He kissed his head before he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

He slept like a baby, very cliche, but it was true. Fortunately, he didn't have work next morning, so he could just sleep until he wanted to and hope that Jeremy didn't have work too. He ended up waking up cudding with Jeremy, being the little spoon and having Jeremy's arms wrapped around him. He yawned a bit and turned his body to be facing Jeremy. Ne nuzzled his nose at Jeremy's neck and smiled.

When Jeremy woke up the first thing he felt was the warm breath on his neck and the warm body in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Drew smiling in his arms. He smiled as well before he got up one hand and stroke over Drews cheek. "Good morning." He murmured, voice still rough from sleep. He nudged their noses together and without really thinking about it - kissed Drew. It just felt right in that moment and the fluttering in his stomach and the warmth spreading through his body told him that it actually was right - at least for him.

Drew moaned a good morning and moved even closer to Jeremy. Not that he was going to say it soon, but he could get used to waking up this way every single day from now on. And just like that, their faces were very close together and Jeremy was the one who leaned and pressed their lips together. At first, Drew completely froze and panicked. But then, as Jeremy continued to eagerly kiss him, Drew relaxed and kissed him back. This kiss… was like the best kiss he'd ever had and that was saying something because he'd kissed a lot of people before.

First Jeremy thought that he had done something terrible wrong with the kiss. He started to panic on the inside again and wanted to end the kiss when Drew finally kissed back and Jer felt like he was flying. When they parted he looked at Drew and was left speechless. A smile was on his face and his hand came up to brush some hair out of Drews face. "Wow." he whispered.

Drew had the same reaction. He was left speechless. He'd never shared a kiss this good with anybody and it wasn't because it had been really rough and hot and sexy, but because it was real and it felt like an actual emotional connection. "That's the best kiss I've ever had" Drew confessed, still looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed when Drew said that this had been the best kiss he's ever had. "I am glad." He said and laid his head back on the pillow. "It was the best for me too." Although that wasn't too difficult with just a girl to compete with, or? He smiled at Drew and bit his lips. "Do you want breakfast?" He felt so shy right now.

Drew was still snuggled close to Jeremy and he didn't want to move. "Can we just stay like this a little longer?" But the reason was.. he felt that when they'd leave the bed, problems and things would start to come up. It was his luck. "And kiss some more, maybe?" He smirked and leaned foward to press his lips against Jeremy's.

Jeremy smiled at Drew when he snuggled closer again. "Sure, if you want that." He said and placed his arm around him. When he asked if they could kiss some more maybe, Jer just wanted to react when he felt Drews lips on his again. He kissed back and pulled Drew as close as he could in that moment.

Drew kissed Jeremy sweetly and softly, but it slowly turned into kind of making out, which Drew enjoyed a lot, but didn't know about Jeremy. He didn't want to do something that Jeremy felt was inappropriate or something. Though, his body seemed to have tis own mind because soon he was straddling Jeremy's hips and had his hands tangled on the other's hair.

Jeremy really enjoyed making out with Drew a bit. It was a nice feeling and he loved having him close. His hands were on Drews back, grabbing him and pulling him closer every now and then. When he had to take a breath though, he bit his lips. "We should slow down a bit." He said and blushed a little. He felt bad for stopping Drew but he knew he would regret it if he wouldn't.

Drew let out a soft moan as he was making out with Jeremy. It was amazing, but when Jeremy pulled away, Drew immediately froze. He knew this was maybe taking it a bit too far. "I'm sorry" He said, rolling off Jeremy and looking at him. "I got a bit carried away"

"It's okay. Really." Jer smiled at Drew. "I just didn't want this to go too far now." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I am getting kinda hungry." And as if planned his stomach started to rumble. "Do you want to join me in the kitchen? I could make some pancakes or bacon with scrambled eggs, whatever you want."

"I understand… I wanna take things slow as well" He smiled and laughed softly. "I can hear that and whatever you wanna do is okay" Drew jumped off the bed and tried to fix his messy hair and boxers. "Come on. I'll help you" He pulled Jeremy off the bed and grabbed his hand.

When Drew pulled Jeremy off the bed, he grinned. He grabbed his hand happily and they walked to the kitchen. Jeremy started with getting out the stuff for pancakes. He was more in the sweet stuff kinda mood, so pancakes sounded way better than bacon and scrambled eggs. "So…what do you think is the right time for us to date before I can tell people about my boyfriend and not just the boy I am dating?" He blushed while asking that question, but it was in his head the whole time.

thDrew sat on a stool at the kitchen, watching Jeremy take out all the ingredients to make the pancakes. "I don't mind. You can tell people whenever you want" He said with a smiled, grabbed an apple and gave it a bite.

When Drew answered his question Jeremy turned around to look at Drew. "But…" He bit his lips. "But we aren't officially boyfriends yet, are we? I don't even know." He was nervous about this. It was a big thing for him. His first boyfriend.

Drew shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know how being boyfriends work…" He confessed then gave the apple another bite. "How many ate until we're official? This is so confusing" He chuckled.

Jeremy walked over to Drew and smiled at him. "I don't know how it works as well. But I think if we want to be official, we can be official. If not, not. Just…do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked and bit his lips, a little scared that he would actually say No and just leave. Or say No and stay. He didn't know what thought scared him more.

Drew thought and processed the question. He was one syllable away from being in a serious and formal relationship with someone. He knew he'd promised Jeremy he was going to try his best to make this something good, but he was also scared and knew that one of them would end up heartbroken. Most likely Jeremy and he didn't want that. "Okay, yeah" He mumbled out and smiled up at his now boyfriend.

Jeremy watched Drew closely, knowing that everything could break down now. He was scared, but at the same moment he would get it if he would say he wanted to wait with a title like that. And then Drew smiled up at him and mumbled a okay, yeah…Jer didn't know what he was doing but he leaned down to Drew and kissed him. Nearly making the chair fall over with the power behind his kiss. When they parted he smiled at Drew and hoped this was the beginning of something real, real good.


	12. First Fight

Their First Fight

...about 3 month later...

They were sitting in the food court at the mall near Drews apartment. Shopping had been their plans for the Saturday and they had actually been successful. Jeremy had some new pants and Drew had found some nice shirts. Now they were sitting here, both with their food and just relaxing and eating before they would go home. Drew had something from the Mexican shop and Jeremy was dealing with a burger that was a little too much for him, but it had looked so good. "Oh my god." Jeremy mumbled in shock when he saw a girl with a skirt so short that you could see the beginning of her ass cheeks. He couldn't get his eyes from this view. It was shocking. How could parents let their kids go out like this. "Did you just see that?" He asked when she was out of his view and turned back to Drew.

Drew was happily eating his food, enjoying the time with Jeremy. When he heard his boyfriend say something. He looked up and followed Jeremy's eyes, just to find out he was checking out a girl wearing an extremely short and revealing skirt. Drew felt a pang on his chest and like somebody crushed his ribcage. This was his main worry. Jeremy might not be that much into guys as he'd said. Maybe this was just a face, but Drew was too emotionally invested now, so it hurt him. Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry anymore. He huffed, grabbed his bags and left the table without saying a word.

When Drew didn't react right away, Jeremy looked at him. He saw that he didn't look happy. "What…" and then Drew got up and left the table. Jeremy needed a second to get what was happening before he grabbed his bags and followed Drew. "Drew, stop. What's wrong? Don't you feel good? Was there something in your food?" He followed him and tried to get his attention, but it seemed like Drew was really not interested in talking to him.

Drew felt annoyed and upset and just angry with everything. He knew that Jeremy had his sexuality struggles, but he could always go back to girls when he decided that he wasn't into guys anymore. it wasn't like Drew, who always knew he liked dudes. He didn't say a word to him. Drew stomped out of the mall and started walking to his apartment. Thankfully, it was not that far away.

Jeremy didn't know what got into Drew but he followed him. "Drew, can you please talk to me?" He asked again and again. He was nearly begging when he saw that they were at Drews apartment already. "Drew, please…just…just talk to me." He said and followed him inside, knowing that he probably wouldn't like it, but wanting to know what was going on. He closed the door of Drews apartment behind him and looked at Drew. "Can you please just tell me what is wrong?"

Drew almost slammed the door at Jeremy's face, but Jeremy managed to get inside before he could do it. He dropped the bags on a couch and turned to his boyfriend, glaring at him. "You wanna know what's fucking wrong?" He stepped closer to Jeremy, a serious almost devious look on his face. "Go ask that girl on the skirt. I bet she could tell you!" Drew let out a desperate sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

Jeremy looked at Drew like he had no clue what was going on - and he had no clue. When Drew said he should go and ask the girl with the short skirt, he smiled. "So you saw her?" He asked and licked his lips. "What do you think of her?"

Most of the times, Jeremy's obliviousness was cute and endearing, but right now, it made Drew almost throw a fit. He shook his head and walked out of the room, and towards his bedroom. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Drew took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Even when he didn't like it, he as having his first fight with Jeremy. "What do I think of her? That she's a slut?"

Jeremy didn't get why Drew was so angry at him. What was wrong? He could see how angry he was and it hurt him. He didn't know what he did to make him behave like this. "Yeah, a slut is a good word for her." Jer said and followed Drew. "Can you just stand still for a second and let me know what exactly is making you so angry right now?"

"You seriously don't get why I'm angry or you're just joking? I swear to God, Jeremy. This is so not the time to be playing around" He turned his hands into fists and shut his eyes. "The way you looked at her…" He mumbled and leaned against a wall. "You looked at her, no, no. You were checking her out! I know you've had a thing for girls before. But I… You were staring at her ass!"

Jeremy listened to Drew and swallowed. Did he really checked her out? He had starred at her ass, yes - but just because of the skirt. "Are you jealous?" He asked and looked at Drew. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to see Drew that sad. His heart hurt just at the thought that Drew could think he didn't love him…love him? Jer took a deep breath.

Drew was offended by the question. Of course he was jealous. He was so infuriated and angry and upset. He just didn't know he could feel this way over a guy. It made him feel… vulnerable, but that didn't change the fact that he was angry and wanted to punch something. "It's whatever" He said as he turned around, not facing Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Drew. "Hey." He said and went over to him, placing his hands on his shoulder. "Look at me." He said calmly and hoped Drew would react a little calmer as well. His heart was freaking out and he just wanted Drew to calm down and listen to him.

Drew winced at Jeremy's touched, he jerked his shoulder for Jeremy to move away, but it didn't' work. He slowly turned, but still not facing Jeremy. "You should go and, I don't know, ask that girl for her number" Drew tried not to cry, but his eyes were watery. "Leave me alone"

When Jeremy saw that Drews eyes were watery he swallowed. "Hey." He said and swallowed when he said he should leave him alone. "I am not leaving." He tried to get him to look at him. "I won't ask anyone for a number, I don't need another number. I just want yours and I have that."

It was amazing how just having Jeremy close, made him feel calmer. But he just couldn't stop feeling jealous. "I don't get it" He'd just realized how easily he could lose Jeremy and he wasn't ready for that. For once, he felt as if he could build up a relationship with somebody and he didn't want it to go away. "I can't give you what that girl or any girl would"

Jeremy bit his lips when Drew said that he couldn't give him what that or any girl could. "Did you ever think about that I don't want a girl?" He pulled Drew close and kissed him, trying to put all his feelings in that kiss and get him away from those thoughts. He loved him, god…yes, he loved him, only him and no one else. When they parted he looked him in the eyes, smiled and softly said: "I love you, Drew."

He didn't have anytime to answer, he was pulled in for a kiss. Drew gave into the kiss, but not fully. He was still sad and angry. He even felt a bit self conscious that maybe Jeremy didn't even want to have sex with him and the reason was that he was still into girls. The kissed stop and Drew found himself at jeremy's arms. He tried to move away, but the words made him freeze. He wasn't expecting that. He was falling for Jeremy, that was clear, but he'd never had anybody tell him those words aside his family. "You do?" Was all he managed to say, a bit shaky.

Jeremy waited for an answer, biting his lips. Was it too soon? He didn't even know. Nothing in their relationship really went like normal couples would do it, so he didn't want to think about too soon or whatever. When Drew finally opened his mouth, Jer took a breath again. And then he asked if he really did. "Yes, I do. I love you, Drew. And I don't want anyone else - no matter if boy or girl. I want you."

Drew opened up his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was feeling flustered and overwhelmed by all of this. "I…" He bit down his lower lip before trying to talk again. "I want you, too" And yeah, the way he reacted and felt when Jeremy watched other girl was like somebody who was jealous and didn't want to lose someone they… loved. He loved Jeremy as well. "I love you, too, Jeremy"

Jeremy watched Drew and when he told him he wanted him, too, he smiled. He was happy that Drew wanted him too and it meant a lot for him. Drew had so many guys before him and still he decided to settle for him and not someone else with more experience or whatever. When Drew opened his mouth again, Jer looked at him closely. And then he said he loved him too and Jeremy felt like a firework was exploding inside of him. He never once in his life felt as happy as in that moment. He leaned forward, capturing Drews lips in a kiss again.

Drew kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck to pull him closer. When the kiss ended, Drew grinned like crazy and pressed his forehead against Jer's. "I don't know what you've done to me… but you made me fall in love with you. I always thought love wasn't for me…" He placed another kiss on Jeremy's lips. "But here we are… AndI couldn't ask for someone better to love"

Jeremy was just happy. His smile was as wide as it could be and he was a little flustered what would happen now. "I couldn't ask for someone better to love as well." He whispered and sighed happily. He looked at Drew and bit his lips. "I want you to be nearly all my firsts." He confessed and then grinned. "Break up and such stuff is not included in that, though."

Drew felt a bit of a bitter taste forming on his lips. He still believed that love didn't last for ever. He knew that someway or another, they were going to part ways… He would maybe be Jeremy's first heartbreak or something… He just shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. "I want you to be…" Well he'd burned most of his firsts. "I want you to be the only one"

Jeremy looked at Drew and smiled softly. "I know I am not your first in many things, but that's actually good as at least one of us knows what to do. At least when it comes to sex." He winked at Drew. "I still can't believe you got jealous. I mean…god, did you see your ass? You don't have to get jealous of any other ass on this world." His grin was cute and he bit his lips. "Can we move this to the bed? I want to make out a little."

At the mention of sex, Drew smirked. "I can't wait to show you the ropes of all of it. I literally can't wait. " And confessing their love to each other was maybe a step closer to the sex ground. "What? You were staring at ther. Of course I had to get jealous. You previously dated girls. Who knows? You could go back to them anytime… and that scares me. I've let myself open to you and I just can't afford losing you now" Drew sighed and hugged Jeremy tightly. "I like that you're now taking the initiative and wanting to make out. I'm not the horny boyfriend anymore. "

Jeremy nodded. "I can't wait to learn everything from you as well." He whispered and rolled his eyes when Drew said that he had been staring at her. "I was so shocked by her skirt. It wasn't even that I liked what I saw. Really. And like I said - why should I go back to girls when I can have you? You won't lose me. Not now, not in the future." He hummed when Drew hugged him tightly. "You are still the horny boyfriend but I slowly start to like making out more and more."

"Promise?" Drew made it sound a bit childish, but that's what he wanted. He was trying to be cute, but also getting a promise that Jeremy wasn't going anywhere. That he was going to be there for him. Even when deep down, he knew neither of them could keep that promise. "You're such a tease, but yeah" He squeezed Jeremy's ass playfully and pulled him towards the bedroom. "At some point it'll me more than making out"

"I promise." Jeremy said and kissed Drew again. He was sure that he would never leave him. At least not without a really good reason. He wouldn't stay when Drew would cheat on him, but he didn't believe that Drew would ever do that. "I am a tease?" He asked a little shocked and followed Drew to the bedroom. "Yeah, at some point, maybe soon, it'll be more than making out." Jer grinned at Drew and bit his lips.

The kiss was more than enough to be sure that he didn't leave him… from now though. They didn't know what the future had in store for them. "Yes you are, mister. The worst kind of tease because you don't even know you're a tease" He walked to the room right next to Jeremy and jumped on the bed, toeing his shies off and pulled Jeremy down. "Soon, huh?" He started kissing Jeremy's neck and slipping his hands under his shirt.

Jeremy chuckled when Drew told him he was the worst kind of tease. He got out of his shoes as well and let himself be pulled down by Drew, humming happily when he started to kiss his neck. "Someone is eager today, hmm?" Jer asked and let his hands wander over Drews chest. He stopped and started to unbutton his shirt and let his finger wander over the naked skin beneath it.

Drew nodded and hummed in agreement. "This is the "I love you" making out. It's not like the rest" He let Jeremy undo his shirt and his chest was exposed now. He felt a shiver go down his spine and Jeremy trained a finger over his skin, hot at the touch. He pulled Jeremy's shirt up too and not even bothering to take it off completly, he started kissing and biting at Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy chuckled. "I love you making out? Okay." When Drew just pulled his shirt up but didn't take it off completely, Jer did it himself and moaned when Drew started to bite and kiss his chest. He let one of his hands wander through Drews hair, scratching the scalp softly. "How far does the I love you making out go?"


End file.
